Moonlight Lovers
by The-Dark-Fire-Elf
Summary: Mr. Dickenson puts some new members in the Bladebreaker team. Hang on... how will Kai handle two girls that love to annoy him? PLZ R&R COMPLETE!(maxmariam tysonhillary raymariah kaioc kennyemily) Plz R
1. Ray meet Milla

Milla picked up her blade and smiled lightly, revealing her neko-jin fangs.  
  
"Good match," she said.  
  
Her opponent looked at her eyes, noticing that they were returning to normal from her, before now, cat-like eyes.  
  
"Yeah, good match, but I lost, so I'm not too sure what to say. Thanks I suppose," replied the blue haired boy.  
  
"Chill Leo, you blade well, your heart is in the right place. I have to get going, I'll see you 'round," replied the black haired girl.  
  
Leo nodded and closed his crystal blue eyes. "See you round."  
  
Milla walked out from the alley, she had fought Leo many times, they were friends from way back, way back.  
  
As she walked into another alleyway, toward her so-called home, her senses caught that she was being followed. She walked on, hoping to get rid of the annoying person who was following her. No chance, the faster she walked, the faster they did, this person was obviously well trained.  
  
She walked into another alleyway and stopped. "Why are you following me?"  
  
She turned around to come face-to-face with the guy she had beaten a couple of weeks ago.  
  
She narrowed her silver eyes, her pupils immediately turning into the slits she so often used to scare people off.  
  
"I'm here to teach you a lesson and I'd thought you might like me to bring along some friends," hissed the leader.  
  
She smirked and closed her eyes. "I doubt you could teach me anything." Opening her silver eyes again, she looked at the weakling that stood in front of her. but she immediately regretted saying those words as she saw the guys friends. This might take a while, she thought to herself. Her reply was met with four of them pinning her against the wall her back was toward.  
  
"Hey, no fair. Five against one, you guys are playing dirty," she said sarcastically.  
  
"We always play dirty. Or didn't you know that? You know you really are pretty, maybe I should just keep you instead," said the guy. not noticing the tone of her voice.  
  
"If you touch me, you'll die," she hissed, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"You can't do anything about it, after all you've got four guys holding you down."  
  
"Try me," she hissed. She squirmed as she tried her hardest to get loose from their cold grip.  
  
"Now, this is what you are gonna get for beating us," said the leader as he approached the teenage girl.  
  
She winced as the leader hit her straight in the stomach and then pulled out a knife. This wasn't gonna be pretty. She quickly kicked up one of her legs to nail the knife-holder right where it hurts. The other four, surprised at her sudden movement made the mistake of loosening their grip. One by one each of her stalkers went down. beaten and bruised. She panted heavily holding her side where one of them had managed to stab her.  
  
She coughed and noticed the blood appear on her lips. Lifting her hand she wiped away the blood on her black fingerless gloves. She then slowly felt her ribs, she gasped in pain as she felt that one was broken. Hey, at least I know what's causing me to cough up blood, she thought sarcastically. Now to get away from here. 


	2. Running away

The Bladebreakers just happened to be walking along through the alleyway that Milla was still in.  
  
After a couple of hours, Milla had woken, and was now unsuccessfully trying to get up.  
  
Ray's keen hearing picked the sound of her collapsing and breathing hard.  
  
"Did you guys hear something?"  
  
Tyson stopped his conversation with Max and listened.  
  
"Over there, in the corner," said Ray.  
  
Kai nodded, he had heard it too.  
  
Ray walked toward the sound, finding Milla attempting to move, but being yet again unsuccessful. She was tired and decided to give into it. She couldn't keep this up. Ray walked closer, as the girl just collapsed again. Hearing Ray, she immediately hoped up and went into a painful fighting stance. "Uh, guys, I think we have a tiny problem here," called Ray. "What do you want?" she gasped, breaking for a moment as she coughed up some more blood. She looked up at Ray and saw that he was a fellow neko-jin. Milla sighed in relief as she decided that it was now safe for her to pass out completely.  
  
Kai looked at Ray carrying the girl and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh my word, blood." gasped Kenny, turning real pale.  
  
Kai nodded. "I advise we keep close to her, someone obviously wants her dead."  
  
"I wonder why?" said Ray.  
  
"Who could've done this," said Max.  
  
"Them," said Kai, closing his crimson orbs and pointing toward the group of really big guys.  
  
"She beat all of them?" said Tyson, looking from the frail form in Ray's arms, to the group of five big guys lying on the ground.  
  
"Obviously Tyson, otherwise they wouldn't be lying there would they?" stated Kai, looking at the girl.  
  
"She looks a lot like you Ray," said Kenny as they continued walking to the hospital.  
  
Ray shrugged and turned to go toward their hotel, "we'd better get her some help at least."  
  
"So, do we know what her name is yet?" asked Tyson.  
  
"According to Dizzi, and the records from my statistics, her name is Milla Yang. She's originally from China, from Ray's village actually. But she left the night her parents were killed."  
  
"You know who she is Ray?" asked Max.  
  
Ray shook his head. "I have heard about her, the elders were worried when they couldn't find her with her dead parents. After a while of searching we gave up, and assumed that she was dead. I never knew about it, I've only heard bits and pieces about it because everyone likes to keep it secret."  
  
"Weird," said Tyson.  
  
"Yep," said Max. 


	3. Meet Emma

Milla opened her eyes, immediately shutting them when the brightness of the white ceiling came to view. Blinking, she opened her eyes and looked around, she was in hospital. Seeing that no one was around, she tried to sit up. Successful, but quite painful. Looking around again, she hopped out of the bed and went to a closet in the corner, taking out her now clean clothes. While getting changed she looked at the bandages wrapped around her. There was one around her arm where one of the knife wounds had been. She also had a bandage around her chest area. That was what hurt the most, they had deliberately gone and broke a frickin' rib, hoping that the puncture would kill her. Quickly, she pulled on her tight black pants, with matching shoes, and a sleeveless black and silver version of Rei's outfit. Once she had on her outfit, she pulled on her black fingerless gloves, and then pulled her long hair into a long braid, letting some of her silver streaks hang forward over her eyes. Last of all, she picked up her black and silver blade, smiling down at her bit-beast Cobalt, the black tigress. Placing it on her pocket, she turned to the window and looked out. Good, she wasn't that far off the ground, she could easily jump that distance with her wounds. Opening the window she hopped out onto the roof. She ran along the edge of the roof and jumped off the end, landing with ease in the alleyway beside the hospital. Looking back at the hospital, she silently thanked the neko-jin guy that had helped her then turned around and walked deeper into the city.  
  
"Kai! She's gone!" cried Kenny. "What?" he hissed. "No body was watching her," Tyson said. "I hope she can take care of herself," Ray said. Max patted Tyson on the shoulder as Tyson's stomach began to growl, "told you, you should've eaten an extra two courses this morning." Everyone sweatdropped except Tyson and Max. "Maybe we should find her, just to make sure she's ok. I mean we have nothing better to do," said Ray. Kai just nodded and looked at Kenny. "What? I don't have all the answers," said Kenny. "But I do," said Dizzi. "What do you mean by that Dizzi?" Kenny questioned. "Easy, I can sense her bit-beast. She does have one you know," replied the laptop. "What bit-beast? "She has one of the ancient bit-beasts." "Which one?" Kenny asked. "Well, that's all the information I picked up. I don't know anything else apart from that she has an ancient bit-beast," said Dizzi. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go find her," said Tyson.  
  
After walking around for several hours, the Bladebreakers eventually got a lead on where she was heading. After asking a guy in the park if he had seen a girl of her description, he had pointed out that she had been running, with a few guys following her, though she was slowing down, holding her ribs. "Thanks," said Kenny. The guy nodded and turned to leave. "Come on, she's close, I can feel her bit-beast's presence," exclaimed Dizzi. Dizzi lead them to a warehouse in the harbour. They walked in quietly, hoping that the only person who was in there was the girl. "I have a real bad feeling about this guys," stated Kenny. "You have the knack of saying things at the wrong time," said Tyson. Ray, being the sensitive hearer was concentrating on hearing breathing when a scream echoed through the walls of the old and abandoned warehouse. "I think they attacking her again," stated Tyson. "State the obvious why don't you," said Kenny. Tyson nodded. "Well are you gonna stand around or help her?" said Kai taking his blade from his pocket. Tyson pulled out his blade in agreement, as did Max and Ray. "Do not scare me like that again," came a voice from behind them. "You're nor in trouble?" asked Tyson. "Does it look like I'm in trouble?" said Milla, holding her ribs as another wave of pain hit her. Tyson shrugged, then nodded. "It's not as if you just broke a couple of ribs," said Dizzi sarcastically. "How do you know?" she shot. Then relaxed as she saw the neko-jin guy that had obviously helped her. "So you guys were the ones that helped me a couple of days back?" Max nodded. "Uh. thanks for that. I probably would've stayed in that alley a whole lot longer than I planned," she smiled. "Oh! I'm Milla." "I'm Tyson, this is Max, Kenny, Ray, who found you, and our team captain Kai," said Tyson pointing to each of the guys. "And this is Emma," she replied, pointing to an approaching shadow. Emma's eyes shot up and she stared intently at each of the Bladebreakers. 


	4. Mr Dickenson's offer

"So are you guys bladders?" asked Max.  
  
Milla nodded.  
  
"So what happened to you anyway?" asked Ray.  
  
"I got into a bad situation with a couple of guys I beat a while back. nothing serious really, just a bit of a quarrel that they obviously lost," Milla said absent-mindedly swinging her sharpened knife around in her hand.  
  
Emma closed her eyes slowly and opened them, waiting for her teammate to finish the chitchat.  
  
Tyson's eyes followed the knife as if spun through Milla's fingers. "How do you do that?"  
  
Milla looked down at her hands and realized that she was once again playing with her knife without even knowing it. "A lot of practice and a great teacher," smiled Milla.  
  
"So what are you guys going to do now?" asked Max.  
  
Emma shrugged, she hadn't said a word in this uncomfortable conversation and she wasn't about to either.  
  
"We don't know, we'll probably just keep on wondering. you guys obviously have to go by the look on your faces. Thanks again for helping me out the other day, I promise to you that I will find a way to repay your kindness," said Milla.  
  
Ray nodded. "It was nice meeting you."  
  
"Same here," smiled Milla waving as they left.  
  
"They are just overly happy happy joy joy people. But they saved your life, and I respect them for that," said Emma.  
  
"The mighty one speaks words! Oh my Lord!" Milla said sarcastically, earning a whack over the head by an extremely annoyed Emma.  
  
"We have to go. This Mr. Dickenson fellow has an offer I know we won't be able to refuse," said Emma, walking out of the warehouse they were currently sitting in.  
  
Emma sighed and followed closely behind her best friend and fellow blader.  
  
"I hope you girls don't mind, but I was hoping you would join one of my teams," said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"What team, how much are we paid, and where do we stay?" asked Emma, getting straight to the point.  
  
"You will be joining the Bladebreakers, you are paid about ten thousand a month, and you stay where ever the bey battles are," answered Mr. D.  
  
"I think we're going to get along just fine Mr. Dickenson. Just fine," said Emma as she signed her forms and then handed Milla's to her.  
  
Sorry about the long wait for the update.. But I have been relaxing this past week coz I finished school last week.. Ah the life.. so good to you...  
  
Anyway... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please R&R..  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf. 


	5. Prepare for your new teammates!

Kai once again took the position in the corner against the wall. Ray sat on the single seated sofa opposite Kai, and Max and Tyson were occupying the larger couch against the wall Kai was leaning against. All of them waiting patiently for Mr. Dickenson to show.  
  
"I see you boys were able to make it," smiled Mr. D.  
  
Kenny entered behind Mr. D. a look of surprise but relief on his face. He had just heard the news that two more bladers would be joining their team. They were both excellent bladers, and both would most likely fit in with out much effort at all.  
  
"Let's just get to the point. As much as I love having these happy little get togethers, I have more important things I could be doing than wasting my time here," Kai said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Mr. D. nodded toward Kenny, signaling the young teen to tell them the news of their two new teammates.  
  
"We are getting two new teammates!" said Kenny, his voice high-pitched with excitement.  
  
Kai's eyes snapped open immediately as he mumbled to himself about another two to baby-sit.  
  
Ray lifted a thin eyebrow in response, and leant back into the couch, wanting to know more about the two that would join.  
  
Max just smiled and giggled. "Cool!"  
  
Tyson reacted much the same way to Max, but added a question to his reaction. "So... who are they?"  
  
"Milla and Emma," replied Kenny. "Apparently they are the best bladers around this area, and according to Dizzi's stats on the both of them, they match to us pretty much exactly, maybe even better than you Tyson."  
  
"No one's better than me!" said Tyson, his eyes narrowing slightly at the thought of being beaten by a girl.  
  
"The girls we saw this morning?" asked Ray, his surprise clearly showing in his voice.  
  
"Yep, those two. They are quite talented and I believe that they will become better if put with your team," said Mr. D.  
  
"Do we have a choice in whether or not they can be on the team?" drawled Kai.  
  
"Give them a chance Kai, they might surprise you," said Kenny, blinking his silver-gray eyes.  
  
Kai just 'hmpffed' in reply.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then," said Kenny, shifting his laptop from his left to right hand.  
  
Kai closed his eyes and folded his arms.  
  
"So when are they joining?" asked Tyson.  
  
"I wanted to ask that to Mr. D. but we got a bit side tracked when I found out a little more about them," said Kenny looking over at Mr. D.  
  
"It depends on when you boys want to meet them. I was thinking tomorrow because of the closeness to the next tournament you'll be in," explained Mr. D.  
  
"Fine with us," said Max.  
  
"Will they be staying with us?" asked Ray.  
  
"Yes, but I tool the liberty of having you shifted to a larger suite to the girls can be separated from all of you."  
  
Ray nodded his head.  
  
"Well since you have made it clear that there are other things to get done, you may go. The girls will come whenever they are ready."  
  
With that said the Bladebreakers trudged away to restaurant close to their hotel to have lunch and discuss their new teammates further.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Milla stretched contently before curling up with a glass of milk. Taking a long sip from her glass, she began to purr softly, her eyes slowly slipping closed to take a short nap.  
  
"Didn't you just wake up?" Emma sighed as she shook her head in utter disbelief.  
  
Milla opened one eye and pointed it at her teammate. "Cats generally like to sleep a lot," she replied before yawning again.  
  
"Sometimes I really think you're more cat than you are human Milla," she sighed, taking a seat next to Milla.  
  
"Why thank you Emma. That means so much to me," replied Milla, putting a hand to her chest and battering her eyelashes.  
  
"I don't know why I put up with you," Emma said mostly to herself.  
  
"Because you can't put up with anyone else," Milla grinned, finishing her glass of milk. "Just do me a favour? Try not to kill the happy happy joy joy people ok? When we meet them later today, you either say something nice or nothing at all."  
  
Emma just folded her arms across her chest, 'hmpffed' in reply, and then walked into the bathroom of their unbearably small apartment.  
  
Milla stretched again and rested her head on the kitchen table. She didn't know how today would turn out, but she hoped it turned out good, after all that neko-jin guy was rather good looking.  
  
She lifted her head and shook it to clear her head of those thoughts. Teammates can't have relationships; it was just a simple rule that everyone followed. Emma had already done the job of hammering the rule into her head, just to make sure she wouldn't go around getting busy with her teammates. She had had the long lecture last night for over two hours about the simple rules that had to be followed in a team with both guys and girls. You could like the guy, but you had to keep it to yourself. A simple rule, but at the same time so... complicated.  
  
She opened her eyes as Emma stepped out from the bathroom fully dressed, clean, and with her duffel bag flung over one shoulder, the other hand stuck in her pocket.  
  
"Hurry up and get ready, I want to get there before Christmas," snapped Emma.  
  
Milla rolled her eyes in response but followed Emma's orders, taking a quick shower, well quick for her because of long hair, but long for Emma. Quickly getting dressed she brushed and braided her hair, tying it with a gold elastic. She slipped on her gloves and put her beyblade into her pocket.  
  
"Ready!" she called, walking out of the bathroom with her duffel bag hung on her shoulder.  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter....... it took me long enough to write. I'm one holidays at the moment so I'll probably be updating a lot more often now... =D  
  
Anyway.... I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter and if I don't get at least five reviews for this I won't go on..... 'coz that just means no one's reading it....  
  
Anyway.... thank you for reading this chapter if you're reading this that is...  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf 


	6. The Grand entrance and loss of freedom

Kenny paced the room as he waited patiently for the new arrivals to the team.  
  
Tyson sat with Max on the couch fighting over what movie they were going to watch, Ray was occupied with re-wrapping his raven-black hair. And Kai, he just stood in the shadowy corner awaiting the arrival of these two wenches.  
  
They all looked up as they heard a growl and the a voice shouting "NO! IT'S THE POOL!"  
  
Then there was a loud thud, and the door swung open, as Milla fell onto her back. Emma had just successfully whacked Milla over the head with her duffel bag.  
  
She looked down on Milla and snapped. "It's a toilet... not a pool."  
  
Milla just shrugged. "They the same thing to me... errrrrrr... only you don't swim in one you use it for other stuff..."  
  
Emma put her head in hands. "Oh God... this is going to be a long tournament."  
  
Kai had an eyebrow raised as he watched unfold in front of him.  
  
Tyson and Max were still fighting the remote; they hadn't noticed the sudden intrusion. Kenny was under Milla, positively squashed. Ray just sat down and tried hard not laugh.  
  
"You mind getting off me?" came a muffled voice from beneath Milla.  
  
Milla sweat dropped and did a back flip off Kenny who looked a bit bedraggled.  
  
"So you're the two wenches who are joining our team," leadership hung off his every word as Tyson and Max stopped fighting and noticed the two girls.  
  
"I resent being called a wench Master Hiwatari, but if your brain can't come up with any word longer than five letters I suppose it'll have to do for your standards anyway," said Milla helping Kenny up.  
  
Kai didn't say anything.  
  
"So he doesn't know any words longer than five letters? Ok... who nominated this dim-wit Captain?" asked Emma, both eyebrows rose to make the scene more dramatic.  
  
Kai twitched as he heard Emma's cold and crisp voice.  
  
"I wouldn't say that," advised Max.  
  
"Or what? He'll try to kill me?" shrugged Emma, rolling her eyes. "I doubt he could even launch a blade properly."  
  
"Ok now you're dead," said Tyson turning around before he witnessed the death of one of their new teammates.  
  
Kai was inching closer to Emma when she swung around, her duffel bag whacking him over the head.  
  
"Oops," she shrugged.  
  
Kai began to twitch and was about to jump on Emma to kill her when he felt Ray put a hand on his shoulder and shake his head.  
  
"It's not worth it Kai," he said.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes into slits and shrugged Ray's unwanted contact off his shoulder, sighing lightly in agreement.  
  
"Whatever," he stated and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Wow! Captain boy here actually has a vocabulary of words longer than five letters," said Milla smirking as she watched Kai twitch.  
  
Kai twitched again then mumbled that he had other stuff to do and left the room rather abruptly.  
  
"You're brave, I'll give you credit for that," said Ray as he laughed lightly.  
  
"Kai's just another bad-ass boy who used to be involved with Biovolt; that's all. I mean if Kai was the best they had then that was pretty crap organization," said Emma shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Milla had already gone to their room and put their duffel bags on their beds and came out yawning.  
  
"Late night?" asked Max.  
  
"No... she's always tired, I swear she sleeps longer than she lives," Emma replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"I only sleep sixteen hours a day... an occasional nap in between, but really what else would you expect from a neko-jin?" Milla said, flashing her noticeable fangs in a grin.  
  
"A neko-jin eh? What a coincidence, Ray here's one too," said Tyson as he heard someone open the door. "Hi Hillary!"  
  
"Hey Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny," she smiled and nodded to each of them. "You two must be the new additions to the team. Welcome, I'm Hillary, I don't blade, I just help Kenny do some of the work," she introduced herself.  
  
Emma one again rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Milla and she's Emma."  
  
Hillary smiled brightly at the two girls, causing Emma to twitch a little.  
  
Ray blinked. "I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry, so I'm going to head out for lunch. Anyone care to join me?"  
  
In reply everyone except the two newies squealed with delight at the thought of food.  
  
"You two coming?" asked Ray.  
  
Milla nodded her reply, as did Emma.  
  
"Right, come along then," he smiled.  
  
Milla put on her emotionless face as they left the room, as did Emma. The one thing both of them hated, it was people who they didn't trust, and at the moment, neither of them trusted the Bladebreakers.  
  
"This is going to take a while to get used to," said Milla.  
  
"I wouldn't have signed if I we didn't need the money Mils."  
  
"I know. It's just I'm so used to it just being us two, no one else."  
  
Emma nodded, she understood the feeling, she was feeling it right now. The two were loosing their freedom to another team.  
  
Ok... so I got one review for the last chapter...... but what can I say... I'm a softie.  
  
Anyway.. At least three review before I post the next update.. PLZ  
  
Thank you for reading... hope you enjoyed it...... =D  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf. 


	7. Dear Brother Bryan, Dear Brother Tala

"Does he eat like this all the time?" asked Milla, casting a feared look at Tyson.  
  
"Yeah... all the time," replied Max, laughing.  
  
"Hey! I need my food man! I'm a growing boy," came Tyson's reply.  
  
Milla smiled nervously while Max, Ray, Kenny, and Hillary just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Same excuse all the time," Hillary sighed.  
  
Emma had disappeared after having a drink. Milla knew exactly where her friend had gone, and was about to follow, but Emma had told her to stay put and keep out of trouble.  
  
'As if I'll get myself into trouble,' thought Milla.  
  
Once lunch had been finished, Milla left the group to themselves to take a quiet stroll by herself.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"She seems nice enough.... in fact they both do," said Hillary, sitting down on one of the plush sofas in the hotel room.  
  
"She's pretty," said Max.  
  
"And they're kinda funny," said Tyson.  
  
"What do you think Ray?" asked Hillary. "Ray?" she called again.  
  
"Ray followed Milla's example and went for a walk. He left about five minutes ago," said Kenny, once again busy on his prized laptop.  
  
Max shrugged. "Wanna watch a movie?"  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Emma walked further away from the city center. Blinking she walked into a large park with a few dishes set in. Yawning, she sat on a bench to check out some looserish opponent that probably wouldn't be worth it.  
  
She sighed as she heard someone walk up behind her and take a seat next to her.  
  
Opening a single eye, she glanced at the person beside her.  
  
"Still grumpy?" she asked, closing her eyes once again.  
  
"I wasn't grumpy to start with," Kai replied.  
  
"You seemed pretty pissed off to me."  
  
"That doesn't involve you. Trust me, someone like you wouldn't annoy me that much. It was something else, that's all," Kai replied in an icy tone.  
  
Emma didn't reply.  
  
"Hiwatari right?" she eventually said.  
  
"Yeah... what's it to you?"  
  
"Just wondering... you know Tala right?" she asked, putting her hands behind her head.  
  
"Yeah... why would you care?"  
  
"How's he going?" asked Emma "Haven't seen him since I was... well actually since I was five," she finished.  
  
"How do you know him?"  
  
"None of your business," Emma yawned, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"It is my business if one of my team knows a Demolition boy."  
  
"I'm not the only one," she snapped.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Kai.  
  
"Milla," replied Emma, closing her eyes.  
  
"What does Milla have to do with you and Tala?"  
  
"Bryan," she yawned once again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me make it simple for your small brain to understand Hiwatari. Tala is my older brother, and Bryan is Milla's older brother."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah... jeez Hiwatari... you don't know much do you?"  
  
Kai looked dumb founded.  
  
"So... how's Tala?" she asked again.  
  
"They never told us they had sisters."  
  
"That's not what I asked," sighed Emma, rolling her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"God damn Hiwatari! They didn't want your ass-hole of a grandfather to take out lives away," snapped Emma.  
  
"My ass-hole of a grandfather is dead and Boris is about to be killed. As for Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer, last I heard they were in a foster home and going quite well."  
  
"They're out of the abbey?" asked Emma, her eyes snapping open.  
  
"I'm out aren't I?"  
  
"Oh my God! I have to go tell Milla! Thank you!" said Emma, getting up and hugging Kai.  
  
"Oi! Valkov! I don't mind talking once in a while, but no physical contact wench," shouted Kai as she ran in the direction of the hotel.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind Hiwatari!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter.. same rules as before... if I don't get a reasonable amount of reviews..... then there's no updates....  
  
Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter... they were greatly appreciated...  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf. 


	8. Conversation and understanding

'I haven't seen Bryan since god knows when,' thought Milla.  
  
Milla sighed as she looked across the ocean. She had been here for a couple of hours now, and she wasn't surprised that no one had come to look for her. After all, no one knew she would be here, unless of course Emma was looking for her.  
  
"You ok?" came a voice behind her.  
  
Milla spun around immediately going into her personal fighting stance. Her eyes going into slits.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and she immediately took the hand and flipped her so-called-attacker onto his back, on the ground.  
  
"Ouch... you know you should check who it is before you kill them."  
  
"You shouldn't have crept up on me like that," she replied her eyes still in their cat form, and glancing coldly at Ray.  
  
"Apparently not," replied Ray.  
  
Milla relaxed from her crouching position over Ray and stood up.  
  
"You were saying?" asked Milla, an eyebrow raised in a look of complete annoyance.  
  
"You looked pretty... depressed?... when you left."  
  
"I was remembering someone, that's all."  
  
"Who?" asked Ray, getting up and dusting himself off.  
  
"It doesn't concern you," said Milla, turning her face away from Ray to hide a tear.  
  
"If it makes you this upset it is my concern," said Ray, tilting her face toward his, he used his thumb to wipe away a tear.  
  
"Tell me," Ray said softly.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," she whispered, taking her face from his soft hands.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"It's my brother," she whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
"Tell me about him," said Ray.  
  
"You already know him."  
  
Ray didn't look all that surprised.  
  
"You're not really who you are..."  
  
"No... My name is not Lang, I just use that no and then, but you probably already know that anyway."  
  
Ray smiled lightly.  
  
"You tried so hard to lie about yourself. I mean, it was pretty obvious who you were in the hospital. On top of that, I had heard about you earlier."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Bryan. After everything at the world championships, we bumped into each other. After him nearly killing he asked me that if I ever met someone by the name of Milla Lang or Mill Kuznetsov to tell her that her brother is waiting for his letter."  
  
"He spoke to you?"  
  
"Not really, Tala gave me the message and said it was from Bryan."  
  
"You know about Emma as well?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know a lot."  
  
"So the abbey? It's gone?"  
  
"You could say that," smiled Ray. "You come here often?"  
  
"Yeah, it helps me think. It's just so...."  
  
"Peaceful," interrupted Ray.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Milla smiled as she wiped away her remaining tears. "You want me to go?" asked Ray.  
  
"No... I mean if you want to stay you can," said Milla.  
  
"Well, since it's getting dark, it would be a pleasure to escort you back to the hotel."  
  
Milla smiled and sniffled. "Yeah, why not?"  
  
Come on peoples! I'm not updating if I don't get reviews.......... I don't care...... flame me, creative criticism, whatever.......... I don't really care at least I get comments.......  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf 


	9. Next stop Australia!

After the Bladebreakers left for dinner, Emma and Milla sat down together. They were abruptly interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Milla stepped up to the door and opened it.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"You guys doing anything or are you going to make me stand out in the hall until you feel like letting me in?"  
  
"Leave him in the hall," shouted Emma from the small kitchen.  
  
"It's your room too you know, as much as you might hate that," said Milla, tilting her head a little to try and see what Kai had behind his back.  
  
"At least you're better company than Tyson and his groupies."  
  
"Was a compliment I heard from the King of Cold-heartedness?" said Emma, appearing behind Milla with a smirk on her face.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Maybe."  
  
"You coming in or not?" asked Milla as she stepped away from the door, leaving it open.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"That was actually a yes or no answer, 'whatever' is incorrect because it doesn't make any sense to the question, therefore I could just walk on back there and slam the door in your face because you didn't give me an answer at all," said Milla.  
  
"You're confusing people again," said Emma as she thought about what Milla had just said.  
  
Kai grumbled a 'yes' and just stalked into the room.  
  
Emma laughed lightly, noticing that he too was confused by the sudden genius of Milla.  
  
"Oh... by the way, these came for you," said Kai, handing each of them a named envelope. "Now, up at six tomorrow for training."  
  
With that said and done, Kai walked into his room and shut the door, leaving Emma and Milla to read whatever they had just received.  
  
Milla opened hers first. She read it quickly; it was a letter from her brother.  
  
"What does yours say?" asked Milla, in Russian, as she stared at the Russian writing of her brother's.  
  
"See you at the world Championship Tournament," replied Emma in fluent Russian.  
  
"Same," Milla replied, re folding her letter and putting back in the envelope.  
  
"We'd better meet them there then," smirked Emma.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Emma was already dressed and ready for training when Milla came out of the bathroom, wrapping her hair with a long black material strip.  
  
"I still can't figure out how you can have blonde hair but you brother has red," said Milla, finishing her hair.  
  
Emma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Where's the milk?" asked Milla, yawning and showing her fangs.  
  
"And I still don't get how you can be a neko-jin and your brother isn't. The milk is in the fridge and the glasses are above the sink. But if you wanted warm milk, I took the liberty to order a jug-full," said Emma as a knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Thanks," said Milla getting a glass.  
  
It was now 5:30 and Milla was staring at the jug-full of warm milk.  
  
"Drink it or it'll get cold," sighed Emma, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Do I smell warm milk?" said Ray, coming out of his room dressed and ready.  
  
"It's mine!" Milla immediately snatched the jug.  
  
"Now, now, Milla, be nice and share," said Emma.  
  
Milla obediently put the jug down and poured herself a large glass.  
  
Ray laughed. "Kitten? It quite suits you I suppose."  
  
"It's what Emma calls me," replied Milla, purring in content as she hugged the large glass of milk.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"So where's Tyson and Max?" asked Emma, glancing at the clock which read 6:30.  
  
"Tyson is always late, and because of that Max is late too, because it takes a while to wake up Tyson and Max is the only one who can last an hour with wake-up attempts," replied Ray.  
  
"Ok," Emma nodded. "I see what you mean."  
  
Ray grinned.  
  
"Ok, Kuznetsov, you go with Ray, Valkov, you're with me. Max and Tyson can go together when they appear. Kenny, Hillary, I want you two and Dizzi to update the system with their information and statistics," ordered Kai.  
  
"Yes, of course Kai," said Kenny, typing quickly.  
  
"Right then, let's get started. I want us to be at our best when we head for the Australian Tournament tomorrow," said Kai.  
  
Emma nodded. "You should try to be less demanding you know? Not ordering people around, kind of like... don't snap orders?" she shrugged.  
  
"Did I ask for your opinion?" snapped Kai.  
  
"No, but I decided to give it anyway. Besides Hiwatari, I'm having too much fun annoying you to not give my opinion. You know no one's heard you speak this much... ever?"  
  
Kai just 'hmffft' in reply.  
  
Emma laughed as she followed her Captain to a dish a little way away from where Driger and Cobalt were fighting.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf says thank you very much for reading and that as much as she might want to own the whole story of Beyblade she doesn't, but that this story-line and her own created characters belong to herself and no one else, and she also says, while begging on her knees, not to sue. 


	10. Plane seat troubles

"Oi! Hiwatari move your legs," she commanded, nudging his leg with her foot.  
  
"No," he replied, calmly folding his arms and closing his eyes.  
  
"Hiwatari, don't tempt me to do something," she sighed, nudging his leg again.  
  
"Go sit somewhere else."  
  
"There is no where else to sit genius. And I thought you were the smarter one of the lot," she sighed.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes at her. "Go sit in Economy or Business Class then. Just don't bother me."  
  
"Shove it Hiwatari," she grumbled, nudging his leg harder.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine," Emma said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said fine, if you don't move Tyson here will take my seat," she said, looking with sudden interest at her nail while tapping her foot impatiently on the aircraft floor. "As much as I hate you Hiwatari, the sheep over there will annoy the hell out of both of us. Face it. Think of me like this, a quiet person that doesn't really exist in, a simple image that your imagination brought up for seemingly useless company."  
  
"Fine," he grumbled.  
  
"Aww, I thought I'd get to sit next to Kai. You take away all the fun in traveling," said Tyson as he glared playfully at Emma who in reply tripped him as she moved her way next to Kai.  
  
Kai smirked.  
  
"Don't talk to me," she said, directing the comment to Tyson.  
  
"Looks like Mr. Sour pants found himself a perfect match," said Tyson.  
  
In reply, Kai 'accidentally' tipped his before-take-off-drink on top of the teen who still hadn't managed to get up off the floor.  
  
Tyson growled.  
  
"Don't embarrass yourself further by staying," said Emma, an amused glint in her unusually bright blue eyes.  
  
Tyson just grumbled as moved to the back row of the First Class area.  
  
"You two cease to amaze me," said Milla with Ray behind her.  
  
"What? We didn't do a thing did we Valkov?" said Kai, a smirk appearing on his lips.  
  
"Nothing at all," she replied shrugging.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Milla just grinned. "We'll take the seats behind you, Max and Tyson are moving around trying to get to these seats."  
  
"We'll just embarrass him if he tries anything. Besides, our reflexes are fine tuned, as well as yours," Emma replied, looking from Kai, to Milla, and then her gaze falling to Ray.  
  
"I'm actually beginning to enjoy your company Valkov," said Kai as Ray and Milla took their seats behind them.  
  
"Don't get flattered, I still hate yours," smiled Emma.  
  
Kai smiled, like a real genuine smile that was, real, and then closed his eyes.  
  
Emma grabbed a book from her bag and began to read in deep thought.  
  
She was interrupted an hour later.  
  
She was so deep in thought that she automatically hit the person beside her, when he touched her shoulder.  
  
"You reflexes are a little too fine tuned," said Kai as he took his arm away from his face.  
  
Emma's eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Oh My God! Are you alright?"  
  
"You're not the only one with reflexes Valkov," said Kai as he adjusted his black fingerless gloves. "Food is coming if you hadn't noticed."  
  
Emma put her book away as the airhostess brought their food to them.  
  
I don't own this stuff as much as I might like to, so don't sue me........  
  
Anyway, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I'm busy trying to re- write two stories, I'm in the process of finishing a fanfic that I haven't split into chapters yet and haven't even titled yet....... Soooooo....... Now....... could you please review, and I swear on my anime collection that I will update as soon as is possible for me... thanx again for all your support....  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf 


	11. Don't mess with my girls

"Who's picking us up?" asked Emma as they waited patiently for their baggage to appear.  
  
"A BBA bus," replied Kai.  
  
"He spoke. Was it just me or did he actually speak, you know, like answer a question?" said Tyson, his eyes widening in surprise.  
  
Emma rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Shut up or I'll make you."  
  
"I bet you wouldn't."  
  
"She would," said Milla yawning.  
  
"She would," said Max.  
  
"I would," said Emma.  
  
"Bet you wouldn't," Tyson said loudly, laughing.  
  
Emma's eyebrow twitched as she punched Tyson's jaw.  
  
"Ok, you would," came Tyson's voice from the floor.  
  
"You deserved that one," said Hillary, shaking her head.  
  
Tyson just groaned in reply.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Emma dropped her bag on the bed closest to the window, while Milla plopped herself on the bed closest to the balcony doors.  
  
"Apparently the Saint Shields are here," came Kenny's voice from the lounge area in the center of the hotel suite.  
  
"That's interesting, very interesting," Emma said to herself.  
  
"It is isn't it?" replied Milla.  
  
Emma smiled lightly at her friend before going in to take seat on one of the couches. She gazed at Kenny intently, waiting for the gray-eyed boy to inform them of the rest of teams.  
  
"Apart from them, we shouldn't have much of a problem. I mean most of the teams in this tournament are first-timers," said Kenny as he ran a hand through his short hair, his eyes flashing with excitement.  
  
He blinked as he realized that Emma was staring at him with an eyebrow raised in question. He blushed lightly and shifted his gaze back to Dizzi.  
  
"Good," was all Emma said.  
  
"Anyone up for dinner?" asked Tyson as he headed for the door.  
  
Max's head popped out from his door and nodded.  
  
"We're all going," commanded Kai.  
  
Milla stretched again before nodding and following the rest of the team out the door.  
  
"What other tournaments are we up for before the World Championships in Russia," asked Ray.  
  
"After this we head for the American Tournament, after that we go to The Chinese one, and then the European," answered Kenny.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Looks like they're here already," said Kai as he saw the Saint Shields sitting in silence waiting for them.  
  
"We're having dinner with them?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Does he have to repeat himself?" snapped Emma.  
  
"Cool," replied Tyson, taking no notice of Emma's comment.  
  
The group headed toward the table where they were seated.  
  
"It's been a while Tyson," said Ozuma.  
  
"It has," said Tyson smiling as he shook the Captain's hand.  
  
Ozuma's gaze drifted to the two newcomers in the group.  
  
"You've picked up someone to help carry luggage?" asked Ozuma as he continued to stare at the two girls.  
  
"They are our new teammates," Kai said.  
  
"Are they even worth it?" asked Joseph.  
  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you," replied Kai, smirking lightly at the look on Emma's face.  
  
Joseph snorted. "They probably can't even blade."  
  
Milla was on him in two seconds flat. She had her foot on his neck as he lay on the ground squirming.  
  
"Say that again and we take this outside," she hissed, her fangs showing clearly and her eyes going into their cat form.  
  
"You don't know how to blade," sneered Joseph.  
  
Milla picked the shorter boy up by his shirt with one arm.  
  
"Anyone else up for the challenge?" Milla asked, her eyes resting on each member of the offending team.  
  
"Go ahead, he deserves to be knocked off his perch for once," said Miriam as she smiled and waved at her brother.  
  
Dunga stood up as Milla walked out.  
  
Emma whistled, catching the attention of her neko-jin friend. "You got another one. Oh and try not to kill them, too badly."  
  
Milla smiled as she continued her way out of the restaurant with Joseph, Dunga, Emma, Kai and Ozuma.  
  
"Who's up first?" she asked as she dropped Joseph on the ground so she could adjust her black fingerless gloves.  
  
Dunga came from behind but was abruptly stopped when Milla lifted herself into the air and kicked him square on the jaw. He fell back in surprise as Milla landed behind, graceful as cat. Emma was cheering as Kai leant against the wall and Ozuma was beginning to realize what deep shit he had gotten himself into.  
  
Dunga got up and once again tried to come at the trained neko-jin. Joseph came from the other side in an attempted cornering. Milla jumped over Dunga's head and landed behind him, resting with one leg bent beneath her and the other resting on the ground. Her left hand held her pose as her head tilted to the side.  
  
In one swift movement she was in the air again, she kicked Dunga on the side of his head and landed on Joseph, sending him to the ground too.  
  
"Well, that was a good work out. See you in the room, I'm not hungry," she said as she walked away.  
  
Kai smirked and gazed at Ozuma. "Don't mess with my girls," was all he said.  
  
Joseph was pulling himself off the ground, but Emma walked over his back, pushing back to the ground.  
  
"Listen to the Kai," Emma smirked as the two walked toward their hotel.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
YAY! Nice long chapter this one was... anyway next chapter is kai and emma romance........ O.o  
  
Anyway thank you for all the reviews... always puts me in a good mood when I get reviews ^_^ 


	12. The Demolition Boys are in town

"That was smart," Ozuma said as he walked back into the restaurant.  
  
Joseph just looked up and gave his captain the 'up-sign' before letting his head hit the cold pavement once again.  
  
Ozuma took his seat at the table again.  
  
"So who won?" asked Miriam, stirring her coke with her straw.  
  
"The chick," replied Ozuma.  
  
Miriam smiled. "Joseph got it bad didn't he?"  
  
"They both did," replied Ozuma.  
  
"So where's Kai and the girls?" asked Hillary.  
  
"Neko-jin girl went back to the hotel room. I don't know about Kai and the other one."  
  
"The neko-jin girl is Milla Kuznetsov, and the other one is Emma Valkov," said Ray.  
  
"Sisters of the Demolition Boys Bryan and Tala," concluded Max.  
  
"That explains a lot," said Ozuma.  
  
"So, what's on the menu?" asked Tyson.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Milla took her gloves off and placed them on the side table of her bed. Sighing she pulled her hair loose and slipped out of her top and shoes. Walking towards the bathroom she turned on the shower and slipped the rest of her things off and went for a nice hot shower to cool her nerves.  
  
She sighed in content as she realized no one had followed her. Stepping out of the shower she dried herself then wrapping the towel around herself she stepped into her room and changed into her pajamas that consisted of a black spaghetti strapped top and loose black tie-up pants. Sitting on the balcony, she proceeded to braid her hair again.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Milla finished her braid and turned around to face her fellow neko-jin.  
  
"I'm good," she replied.  
  
"Ozuma is pretty impressed with your skills, he said that we wouldn't need body guards when we go around anymore," smiled Ray.  
  
Milla shrugged. "You know how to do that stuff too."  
  
"Yeah, but it's been a while since I actually fought someone."  
  
"Well, I need a training partner anyway," said Milla smiling.  
  
Ray walked toward her and leant on the balcony railing. She blinked as he looked out to the stars but stayed seated on the chair.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"I wouldn't want to cross her," said Emma as she shook her head.  
  
"So in physical terms she is stronger than you?" asked Kai.  
  
"In most ways she's stronger than me."  
  
Kai shrugged. "I got to hand it to you Valkov, you would be an equally difficult opponent."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Tala trained you when you were younger?"  
  
"Of course," Emma replied.  
  
"Then you would be a difficult opponent," concluded Kai.  
  
"I'm going for a walk. I'll see you tomorrow morning if not when I get back," said Emma as they stopped in front of the hotel.  
  
"I'm coming with you. I can't have one of my teammates, especially one of my girls walk around by themselves at night," said Kai stubbornly.  
  
"You wouldn't have said that to Milla," huffed Emma.  
  
"Because Ray would've jumped at the chance."  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine."  
  
Emma lead the way to a near by park with a lake in the center.  
  
"Do me a favour and jump in a tree or something, I have business that has to be done," ordered Emma.  
  
"They're after me," said Kai as he heard the silent footsteps.  
  
"Obviously, I'm not the one Boris knows about."  
  
"Will you two shut up? I can hear you a mile off," came a voice, all in Russian.  
  
"Nice to see you too," waved Emma as she glared at the appearing shadow.  
  
Tala smirked at his sister's sarcastic tone.  
  
"Where's Bryan?"  
  
"He's with Milla, I think," replied Tala. "What's he doing here?"  
  
Emma looked from Kai to her brother. "He's the team Captain."  
  
"You joined the Bladebreakers?" asked Tala.  
  
"Is there anything wrong with that?" asked Kai, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
Tala shrugged. "If you don't mind, we'll tag along with you guys. Ian is... out doing something, and Spencer is with Bryan. And the letters, yeah, well they had to be cut short, see I just had to come and see my little sister," said Tala as he ruffled her hair.  
  
Emma swatted her brother's hand away and smoothed her hair down.  
  
"I don't need you to protect me," she said.  
  
"What? It's not that I don't trust Kai, actually it is, but never mind."  
  
"I can look after myself!" huffed Emma, crossing her arms. "I've been doing it for most of my life thanks to your training."  
  
Tala smiled innocently as he tripped his sister. She landed on the ground with a thump.  
  
"Don't kill my blader," said Kai.  
  
"Emma, go back to the hotel. Bryan and Spencer are waiting there with Milla, and maybe Ian. Now," said Tala.  
  
Emma glared at her brother but followed his instructions.  
  
"Kai, you're staying here."  
  
Kai turned toward Tala.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You hurt my sister and I'll kill you. You break her heart and I'll make sure you go to hell."  
  
With that said Tala followed his sister toward the hotel.  
  
"And don't touch her while you're in front of me!" called Tala over his shoulder.  
  
Kai stayed where he was, blushing.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt his words," came Emma's voice as she stepped out from behind one of the larger tress.  
  
She smiled as she walked to stand next to Kai.  
  
She nudged him. "So you like me hey? I could live with that."  
  
Kai smiled and shook his head. "You are one of the most complicated people I have ever met."  
  
"Oh, and don't I know it," said Emma smirking.  
  
The full moon shone brightly.  
  
""Are you two gonna kiss or what?" came Tala's voice.  
  
Emma spun around and began to chase her brother.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WILL YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" shouted Emma.  
  
Tala was laughing his head off as he ran to the hotel with a screaming Emma close behind him.  
  
Kai sighed as he walked toward the hotel.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Hi all! Thank you again for all the reviews! I don't own beyblades as much as I might like to, but I do own Emma and Milla and the storyline of this particular story.  
  
Please review  
  
Thank you  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf 


	13. Overprotective brothers and their equall...

Milla's eyes returned to their cat form when she heard an intruder come through the door.  
  
"Stay here, I just have to go check something," said Milla as she walked toward the door.  
  
She paused before slipping out into the dark shadows in the un-lit room. She stopped as she listened to the sound of someone, or some people coming in through the door. Reacting quickly she immediately tried to kick the first guy in the head. She was surprised when a hand caught her foot.  
  
She panted in fear as she thought the worst had come to her. Her hands were balled in fists and in a position ready to punch the living daylights out of someone. She squeezed her eyes shut as the lights were flicked on.  
  
"That's your sister? She's got a great body," came a voice.  
  
Milla's anger over took her surprise as she let the hand holding her foot, support her weight, as she twisted around to kick the guy who had spoken. Landing she once again went as high as she could and twisted herself so he would have to let go of her foot. Landing on the floor in a sit up position, she back flipped to face the intruders.  
  
Surprise filled her face as she saw who it was that held her foot. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly, crying.  
  
Ray walked silently into the room.  
  
Spencer sat down on the couch, closely followed by Ian.  
  
"Where do you think Tala is?" asked Ian.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH! I HAD A NIGHTMARE! I DREAMT THAT THERE WERE DEMOLITION BOYS IN OUR ROOM!" shouted Tyson.  
  
"It's real Tyson," said Ray, catching the attention of the D. Boys.  
  
"When did he come in?" sneered Ian.  
  
"I've been here the whole time."  
  
Milla was still hugging Bryan when the Bladebreakers said they preferred to stay outside 'til further notice.  
  
"Shhh... it's ok. I'm here now," whispered Bryan as he hugged his sister back.  
  
Milla sniffled a little as she let go of Bryan. Wiping her tears away, she went to the small kitchen area they had and proceeded to dump a tray of ice in a cloth. She quickly came back to the group who were looking at her questioningly.  
  
"You're bleeding," she said as she touched the small wound she had made on Ian's head.  
  
She went into the bathroom where she got a few cotton balls and some nice hot water. Setting herself in between his legs, she proceeded to clean his wound before handing him the ice. He blinked before taking it.  
  
Standing up dusted her pants off and went into the kitchen where she took out a couple of mugs and made them all a nice cup of tea. Setting a mug down in front of each of the boys and herself, she took a seat across from the three boys.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what you're doing here?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Yeah Bryan. Why are we here?" said Ian, holding his makeshift ice pack to his head.  
  
"It'll be easier to explain if your team and Tala are here," said Bryan, taking a sip from his tea.  
  
"Speak of the devil," said Spencer as he heard Tala running and laughing up the corridor.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU SIAD YOU DIDN'T WANT TO SEE HIM TOUCH ME!" came Emma's voice.  
  
"But then I wouldn't get to kill him now would I?" replied Tala.  
  
Milla got up to make another three cups of tea. As she placed the mugs on the table, Tala burst through the door, closely followed by Emma and Kai.  
  
"Took you long enough," said Spencer.  
  
"Milla took the liberty to make you tea," said Bryan, glaring at his teammates in his you-better-say-thank-you-to-her glare.  
  
"Thank you," the other boys said simultaneously.  
  
Milla smiled and nodded her head.  
  
Emma grabbed a pillow and whacked Tala over the head before taking a seat and having some of her tea.  
  
Kai turned to leave but was stopped by Bryan who glared at him.  
  
"You are kind of part of the Demolition Boys, on top of that you like my sister, so you're not going anywhere," said Tala.  
  
Milla tried very hard not to laugh as Emma whacked Tala over the head again.  
  
"Ow! You don't have to be so cruel! I'm wounded," said Tala as he held his chest in a dramatic manner, which only earned him another whack over the head.  
  
"Can we just get on with the explanation of why we're here?" said Ian.  
  
"Right," said Tala as Kai took a seat.  
  
Poking her head out the door, Milla quickly just told the group to go for a very long walk.  
  
"Thinks of everything doesn't she?" said Ian, shaking his head.  
  
Milla took another sip of her tea and glanced to her brother and Tala for an explanation.  
  
"We're here because we feel it is our duty to protect you two," said Tala, putting his arms around Emma and Milla's shoulders.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Emma.  
  
"Ummm... hey guys. What would you think about tagging along with the Bladebreakers to make sure these two keep out of trouble?" asked Tala, facing the rest of the team.  
  
"Do we have anything better to do?" asked Ian.  
  
"Uhhhhh... no," replied Spencer.  
  
Ian shrugged. "Better than doing nothing I suppose. As long as I don't converse with the sheep."  
  
"Deal," said Tala.  
  
Spencer shrugged. "I go where my team goes. And I'm the same as Ian, as long as they don't talk to me I'll be great and they won't be dead."  
  
"Would you mind introducing us?" asked Milla.  
  
"Right, ok, the one that Milla kicked is Ian," said Bryan, pointing to the guy with short navy-blue hair and goggles.  
  
"And the other one is Spencer," said Tala pointing to a blonde haired Russian.  
  
"And that is my sister Milla."  
  
"And this is my sister Emma," said Tala, ruffling up her hair again.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Spencer.  
  
"Yeah, next time we meet can you try and refrain from kicking me?" said Ian.  
  
"Sorry about that but you took me by surprise."  
  
The conversation was ended abruptly as the 'sheep' walked in.  
  
"Why are they still here?" moaned Tyson.  
  
"Because, they're here to stay, with us," said Kai. "The rules for you guys are simple. Don't talk to them, don't get in their way."  
  
"Nicely put," said Ian.  
  
"I'm in a nightmare," chanted Tyson.  
  
Ian smirked a little. "We'll make sure it is one long nightmare for you."  
  
"I'll call and get you guys a room," said Milla.  
  
"We sleep in the same suite as you two," said Tala.  
  
"Then I'll phone and book a room for the six of us," said Milla.  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
Milla rolled her eyes. "You're over-protective do you know that?"  
  
"Brothers are," replied Bryan.  
  
Milla smiled and shook her head.  
  
"We're in the next door room," said Milla as she put the phone down.  
  
"Guess we'll see you all tomorrow morning," said Emma as she walked out the door behind Milla and the D. Boys.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Tyson.  
  
"They are now part of the Demolition Boys as well as the Bladebreakers," said Kai as he walked into his room and shut the door.  
  
"They'll have to choose between the two though," said Kenny.  
  
"We'll find out the full explanation tomorrow," said Ray.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Right, one of you asked about the whole family ties thing. Right here ya go, it was going to come later in the story but anyway, Bryan and Milla's parents: their mother was a neko and their dad like any other normal person. With Tala and Emma, the hair doesn't really matter. I mean my sister is the only red head in our family.....  
  
Thanx again for all the reviews.  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf 


	14. Max and Miriam, and waking up

Milla rolled her eyes as she walked into the next-door room with her bags in tow. The Demolition Boys were separating into the three different rooms. Ian and Spencer took the one to the left, and Bryan and Tala took the one to the right, leaving Emma and herself to the one room in the middle.  
  
"I can't believe they pulled us into their room," sighed Milla.  
  
Emma shrugged and went into the room.  
  
Milla followed and shut the door behind her.  
  
"We'll have to discuss more of this later," said Emma. "We might be staying with them, but we are officially a part of the Bladebreakers whether or not they like it."  
  
Milla nodded.  
  
"Come on, let's go to bed, we've had too much excitement for one day. And tomorrow I have a feeling we'll be doing some of our lengthy battle trainings."  
  
Milla rolled her eyes before she flopped herself on the bed and pulled a pillow over her head.  
  
"We should think about what team we join before deciding. The Demo Boys earn just as much as the Bladebreakers, and we have our brothers on this team anyway. I think we should consider it," said Milla, taking out Cobalt from her pocket.  
  
Milla lifted her head, causing the pillow on her head to fall to the floor.  
  
"What?" asked Emma, noticing that her friend had heard something.  
  
"Someone's outside," she replied, getting up and looking out the window. She smiled as she saw the scene unfold blow. "Max and Miriam to be precise."  
  
Emma arched an eyebrow in question. "Interesting," she said, tilting her head to see out the window.  
  
"GO FIND A ROOM!" shouted someone from next door.  
  
"Ian," they both said.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Milla stretched in a cat-like fashion before gracefully getting up and getting dressed. Walking into the small kitchen area she picked up the phone and dialed the room service number.  
  
"I'd like a jug of warm milk delivered to room 1009," said Milla, still trying to do her hair before she washed her face.  
  
"Sure thing," replied the guy at the other end of the phone.  
  
Milla put the phone down and went into the bathroom where she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She was the only one up, which was unusual to say the least. She answered the door and got her jug of warm milk before settling down on the couch and staring at the jug with love.  
  
She was interrupted when Ian came out of his room and saw her staring at the jug.  
  
"It won't move if you stare at it," he said.  
  
Milla narrowed her eyes as she glared at Ian for interrupting her stare-at- the-warm-jug-for-a-few-minutes time.  
  
Ian smirked and went to the kitchen where he made himself a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"It's bad for you to have hot chocolate in the morning," said Milla, not removing her eyes from the jug.  
  
"Do you even know how to make it?"  
  
"I'm not that stupid," he said with a I-don't-have-a-clue-what-I'm-doing look on his face.  
  
Milla rolled her eyes and put her hand out for the mug that was full of the hot chocolate powder. "You guys don't know how to do a lot."  
  
"It's not part of our training," replied Ian.  
  
Milla smiled as she poured a little hot water from the kettle into the mug, stirring it. "Do you take sugar in yours?"  
  
"One," replied Ian. Taking a seat on one of the couches.  
  
Milla finished stirring and walked toward the jug of warm milk. She poured some in until it was full them stirred it before giving it to Ian.  
  
Ian took it and took a sip. "Best I've ever had," commented Ian.  
  
Milla poured herself a glass of the milk. "Aren't you guys like totally anti social?"  
  
Ian shrugged. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You're all fine around Emma, Kai, and me, but then around others you guys are like full on mean and grumpy."  
  
"That's because you're part of the team, and Kai helped us out of Abbey, and because he used to be a part of the team," Ian replied. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Milla nodded. "Sure."  
  
"How can you be a neko, and Bryan not?"  
  
"Our mother was neko and dad was normal," she replied.  
  
Ian nodded. "That kind of explains things. What about Emma and Tala?"  
  
"As far as I can tell, one of the grand parents must've had red hair," Milla shrugged, finishing her milk.  
  
Ian nodded. "You know you're the first girls we've actually talked to?"  
  
Milla arched an eyebrow. "You guys must really be anti-social."  
  
Ian smirked. "What? We've got an image to uphold."  
  
Milla smiled and shook her head.  
  
They looked up as Tala walked out from his room. He looked from Ian to Milla, to the jug and then to Ian.  
  
"Want some too?" asked Milla, noticing he was looking from the mug to Ian, wondering how Ian had managed to make hot chocolate.  
  
Tala nodded before flopping on the couch that Milla had occupied.  
  
Milla appeared a few moments later with a mug and handed it to Tala.  
  
She sat on the couch opposite Ian.  
  
"Thanks," he said. "So what were you guys talking about?" he asked looking at the clock which read 5:30.  
  
"Nothing much," shrugged Ian.  
  
Tala arched an eyebrow, but didn't push the matter further. "Ian, you do realize Bryan will kill you if you go out with her?"  
  
Milla's eyes went into the cat form as she threw a pillow at Tala.  
  
He laughed as he managed to block it with out spilling his hot chocolate.  
  
"Sorry to break it to you Ian, but I don't think she likes you," he laughed.  
  
Ian arched an eyebrow at his captain's behavior, and then smirked. "So who does she like, eh?"  
  
Tala turned his head to face Milla and found her trying very hard to hide her blush.  
  
Tala smirked as well. "Who could it be?"  
  
"A Bladebreaker perhaps?" said Ian.  
  
Milla's cheeks went bright red. "Will you guys shut up? I don't like anyone," she lied.  
  
Tala rolled his eyes while Ian snorted.  
  
"Milla likes someone," said Tala, directing his comment to Ian.  
  
Ian put a hand over his heart. "I am mortally wounded! How can she not like me?"  
  
Tala snorted. "I'm sure she'd find more reasons to hate you than like you."  
  
Ian put down his mug and stood up to stretch and yawn. As soon as he stood up, Milla threw a pillow at him. It him in the stomach and he fell over the couch and landed with a thump on the floor.  
  
"Ouch?" he said.  
  
Tala was now laughing his head oof. "That's the second time!" he laughed.  
  
Ian's head popped up from behind the couch as he glared at Tala and Milla, who at the moment was trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"I say it's the other neko," said Ian, crawling back onto the couch from the back.  
  
Tala stopped laughing as he heard the comment and looked at Milla with an evil smirk on his face. "Well now, that does seem like a perfect candidate."  
  
Milla looked down, hoping that they didn't notice the blush.  
  
Ian laughed. "Hey Bryan!" he called.  
  
Bryan stepped out of his room an eyebrow arched in question.  
  
"Your sister here likes the ne-" Ian stopped abruptly as Milla pounced on him and shoved a pillow in his face to shut him up.  
  
Tala laughed as Milla smiled innocently and tried to cover up what Ian had just said.  
  
"I would like... to ummm... negotiate with Emma here as well, as to what will happen when you guys leave."  
  
Bryan just grumbled a whatever before sitting down on the couch.  
  
Tala was still laughing as Ian was beginning to suffocate under the pillow. His arms were kind of reaching up as he tried to get Milla and the pillow off him. Milla was in fact sitting on Ian.  
  
Milla, noticing the muffled shouts from beneath the pillow, lifted the pillow to give Ian some air.  
  
"Oh my God! Will you not kill me!" said Ian, breathing deeply.  
  
Milla ignored him. "Bryan? What do you want?"  
  
"Tea," he grumbled.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
Bryan nodded as Milla turned to go and make him a cup of honey tea.  
  
"Why the hell are you up so early?" asked Bryan.  
  
"Milla was the first up, and Ian and her woke me up and she made us hot chocolate," said Tala.  
  
"They were alone together in a room?" asked Bryan.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Ian quickly said. "We just talked, and she made me hot chocolate."  
  
Bryan eyed the annoying one before he just dropped the subject and took the mug of honey tea from Milla's hands.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"I'll tell you something Bryan, having the things called girls around makes life a lot easier, I mean come on, she even put the laundry in a bag," said Ian.  
  
Milla glared openly at Ian. "I couldn't walk through the bathroom, it was littered with your clothes."  
  
Tala, Bryan, and Ian just shrugged in reply.  
  
Milla rolled her eyes as Emma walked into the room, closely followed by Spencer who was eyeing the group sitting on the couches, each with a mug in their hand.  
  
"Want one?" asked Milla, getting up to go and make another hot chocolate.  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
that's all for now.... Sorry for not updating sooner, but last night I had to go the tennis, and I'm going again on Saturday, but anyway, you don't want to know that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, meaningless as it be *shrugs* I thought you might want to read a relaxing chapter that doesn't have much of a point, and I felt like writing something like this too, so if you didn't like it... *shrugs* tell me....... Please review if you can  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf. 


	15. Look who's joining in now

Milla cracked her knuckles as she waited patiently for her brother who decided to take his time in training.  
  
She looked up as he came out of the room showered and ready to go to wherever he was taking her. "Why am I here?" she asked.  
  
Bryan shrugged. "I needed to talk to you about what your decision would be. I mean, you have to realize that you have to go with us or the them," he said as he lead her downstairs and out the hotel.  
  
Milla nodded. "How'd your match go today? I heard you went against Trapt."  
  
Bryan shrugged. "It was an easy win."  
  
Milla smiled and shook her head. "It's always an easy win for you."  
  
A smile played on Bryan's lips, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Eventually as they walked further away from the hotel he spoke. "What about your match?"  
  
Milla shrugged. "Didn't have to bring out Cobalt, so you could say it was an easy win," she smiled.  
  
Bryan rose a skeptical brow. "Who'd you play?"  
  
"Some guy called TJ that had one hell of an attitude but no blading skills," Milla shrugged.  
  
Bryan shook his head. "You are so evil sometimes."  
  
Milla smirked. "Look who's talking."  
  
Bryan smirked and pulled his sister closer by putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as they continued to walk. "So where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere nice, for dinner, I thought we could talk a little, and I want to ask questions. I haven't seen you for years."  
  
Milla nodded. "There's a nice little restaurant by the quay. Really nice, open for 24 hours."  
  
Bryan nodded as he they continued to walk through the streets of Sydney towards the quay.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Emma was once again indulging in killing people on the video game somewhere in a Time-zone arcade. She was having too much fun. Killing people was just something she loved to do, well killing ugly video game people anyway. She shot at the ugly cop who just popped up from nowhere.  
  
"Oops, I think I just killed you again," said Emma.  
  
Tala gave a frustrated sigh. "We're partners, and you're killing me."  
  
"What? It's not my fault. You should've picked someone who was good looking, then I wouldn't kill him," replied Emma smirking as she put the plastic gun down.  
  
Tala rolled his eyes.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"So that's what you've decided?" said Tyson.  
  
Kai nodded his head.  
  
Max shrugged. "It's his life. We have no right to interfere with it."  
  
Hillary nodded in agreement. Kenny sighed but nodded, and Rei agreed.  
  
"I want Tyson to take my place as team captain, and Kenny, Hillary, I expect you to keep their training up to date."  
  
Kenny and Hillary nodded.  
  
Kai got up and walked to the door, picking up his bag as he went.  
  
"I wish you all the luck in the future, you'll need it when you face us," said Kai. He smiled then, a true smile, as he walked out the door, leaving the Bladebreakers.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Kai knocked on the door; he stood waiting patiently for someone to answer. He looked up as the door opened, revealing Tala who just stared at the bag.  
  
"Can we talk?" asked Kai.  
  
Tala narrowed his eyes slightly. He turned into the room. "I'll be out for a while."  
  
Tala walked past Kai, expecting and knowing that Kai would follow.  
  
He stopped when they reached a small park some way away.  
  
"Talk."  
  
"I want to re-join the Demolition Boys."  
  
Tala blinked in surprise but recovered quickly by raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Let's face it, I hate most of my team, and I've been with you guys before."  
  
Tala nodded. "You know how long we've been betting on this?"  
  
Kai smirked. "Since yesterday."  
  
Tala rolled his eyes. "You know us too well. I'll talk it over with the others. Do you by any chance know whether the girls will stay or go with the other Bladebreakers?"  
  
Kai shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm guessing that they'll go with you. After all, I don't think they'll leave you guys again."  
  
Tala nodded. "Damn, what are we going to call ourselves now?"  
  
Kai smirked and chuckled. "The Demolition Boys will suit them fine."  
  
Tala shook his head and laughed. "Come on, I take it that you've already left your team. I'll talk it over with the others."  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"So he wants to join us?" said Ian.  
  
"Yeah," replied Tala.  
  
"And the girls?" asked Spencer.  
  
"They'll follow Kai," replied Tala.  
  
Bryan nodded. "I'm ok with it, he was one of us before, and besides if we have him, then we'll seal the world championship."  
  
Ian sighed. "I'm only saying yes because I like the girls."  
  
Spencer shrugged. "I'm cool with it."  
  
Tala nodded.  
  
They all looked toward the door as a head popped around the once closed door. "Emma just thought she'd let you know that we'll be part of your team whether or not you may like it," Milla quoted.  
  
Ian grinned. "Does this still mean we have to let Kai join?"  
  
Tala nodded toward Milla. "Tell her we have a new teammate as well, Kai."  
  
Milla's eyes widened with surprise but she nodded and closed the door.  
  
"What's our new team name going to be?" asked Ian.  
  
Tala shrugged. "We'll keep the name if the girls are ok with it."  
  
Just then, Milla's head popped back into the room. "Oh yeah, and we'd like to keep the team name as it is, a bit strange, but who cares?"  
  
"Problem solved."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Sorry it's taken such a long time to update, but I've been overseas for the last week, and I'm sick........ And I'm going over to the coast in like a few days so you won't get another update for quite a while. Sorry again.......  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (authoress and editoress) 


	16. The big split

Kenny sighed. It was difficult enough with Kai, but with out him it was disastrous. He was only one who could wake Tyson up, as far as Kenny knew anyway.  
  
Max was off somewhere with Miriam, Tyson and Hillary were off together, and Rei was pretty upset about Kai leaving them. So there he was, Kenny, all by himself thinking about what to do next.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet voice.  
  
"Hey chief," she said.  
  
Kenny looked up at Milla. "Hi. I suppose you're here to tell me that you're joining your brother, and that Emma is too?" Kenny guessed.  
  
Milla smiled sadly and squatted next to the computer wiz. "You shouldn't feel so bad Kenny, after all, we were only with you for a couple of months at the most."  
  
"But Kai left too," sighed Kenny.  
  
Milla pursed her lips and rose a brow in question. "He left?"  
  
"He's joined you guys," explained Kenny. "And I think our whole team will break soon. Max is head over heels for Miriam, and Joseph, Dunga, and Ozuma are beginning to like him. He's taking more and more training sessions to train with the Saint Shields."  
  
Milla nodded and looked out at the view of the pond in the small city park.  
  
"I never thought he would leave you guys, but then again he doesn't really like any of you except for Rei maybe," replied Milla. "And I won't be surprised if Max does all of a sudden up and go to the Saint Shields team. They were pretty busy last month, talking on the phone and so. And then Ian caught them making out hard core a couple of nights back," Milla said. "But where would you go if something like that happened?"  
  
"If Tyson followed Max into the Saint Shields, I'd probably head off to America," he sighed. "Maybe Max's mom can give me job or something."  
  
Milla smiled. "Don't be so hard on yourself chief, I bet if you went there they'd give you a great job, and besides, then you wouldn't have to use msn to talk to Emily."  
  
Kenny blushed. "We're just friends."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Milla.  
  
Kenny's blush grew redder as he looked at his sneakers with absolute interest.  
  
"I'll see you around Kenny. It was a pleasure to meet you and Dizzi," Milla said as she shook Kenny's hand.  
  
"Don't tell anyone this, but I think Rei is going to go with you," said Kenny. "And I hope he does, you and him suit each other."  
  
Milla blushed lightly and smiled and walked away from the chief, leaving him to his own thoughts.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"So the Bladebreakers are breaking?" asked Emma.  
  
"That's what it looks like," replied Milla.  
  
"Who's left so far?"  
  
"Kai."  
  
Emma gave an unsurprised look towards Milla. "Who'd he join now?"  
  
"Us," said Milla.  
  
Emma rose an eyebrow in question. "Interesting."  
  
Milla smiled lightly and shook her head. "And I think Max is going to join the Saint Shields because of Miriam, and chief says he might go to the All Stars and Tyson will probably find new bladers. Daiki is obviously on his list," Milla said, referring to the odd looking boy who she had heard of before joining the Bladebreakers.  
  
Emma nodded. "What about Rei?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Milla.  
  
They stood in silence for a few minutes. Emma turned to her companion and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm going to head in, I'll tell Bryan you're out tonight."  
  
Milla glanced upward as Emma left her with the view of the Harbour Bridge.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Someone has to invite the guy in," Emma pushed.  
  
Ian was trying very hard not to snicker as he heard her request.  
  
Tala sighed. "Why?"  
  
"He's a great blader, even better than midget there in the corner," Emma replied, pointing to Ian who now looked as if he was about to kill.  
  
"Midget? Is that seriously the best you can come up with?" said Ian.  
  
Emma shot him a glare. "I don't want to waste brain cells on a midget."  
  
Ian snarled but kept quiet.  
  
"Come on, you know I'm right," argued Emma. "And I bet Kai agrees."  
  
The whole group turned and stared at Kai, waiting for him to say something. He was leaning against the wall in his usual pose with his eyes closed. And eyebrow rose as he felt the whole group stare at him.  
  
"He's easy to tolerate, he doesn't get high on air, he can blade, and he's quiet. He's almost like Spencer," he said, going back to his own thoughts.  
  
Tala turned back to his sister. "I don't know why you want him on the team."  
  
"We'll loose him to the Saints if we don't move quickly," Emma replied, sniffing.  
  
"The Saints?" asked Spencer.  
  
"Max has just left for the Saints, and I'm guessing Tyson did too," said Emma, looking down at her cell as the text message came through. "Yep, Tyson and Hillary."  
  
"What about Kenny?" asked Kai.  
  
"He's off to America if I'm not mistaken, to the All Stars."  
  
Kai shrugged. "He would've been useful."  
  
Emma nodded. "Maybe we can talk him into staying with us eh? He knows our blades too well for me to be comfortable to let him run off."  
  
"Hang on, weren't we talking about Rei?" asked Ian, getting rather confused.  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. "Well gee miss forgetfulness ya reckon?"  
  
Ian glared at Emma but didn't speak.  
  
Tala's eyes danced with amusement as he watched from the sidelines.  
  
Bryan looked toward the others. "Where's Milla?"  
  
Emma looked toward Bryan. "She's out."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Where did you see her last?"  
  
"Some big bridge that is a very big tourist attraction, looks like a coat hanger?" guessed Emma.  
  
"The Harbour bridge you idiot," said Ian.  
  
"That's the one. But I think she left there," Emma replied to Bryan.  
  
Bryan looked at her in question.  
  
"What?" Emma said, a look of feigned innocence in her eyes.  
  
Bryan narrowed his eyes.  
  
Emma grinned at him. "She wants to be alone, she needs to think, and she needs to see someone."  
  
"Who?" asked Bryan.  
  
"Gee, look at the time, gotta run right Kai? You told me we were going somewhere," Emma said, getting up and pulling Kai out the door behind her.  
  
"She can't lie to fly," said Ian, shaking his head.  
  
"What do you know about this anyway?" asked Tala. "You two had quite the conversation that one morning.  
  
"Nothing, I swear I don't know anything," said Ian.  
  
"Milla likes Rei, how obvious is it?" concluded Spencer.  
  
"Ok, yeah, so I do know that," countered Ian.  
  
Bryan's eyebrow twitched as he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Right...... this is the last chapter till about February........ sorry but I'm off on holiday again..... I think........ Well if I don't go I'll update sometime next week or maybe Monday........ anyway... hope you enjoyed the chapter....... and please tell me if the characters are getting a bit too oc........... and R&R please  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (authoress and editoress) 


	17. Milla likes Ray NOT!

"How long have you known?" asked Bryan.  
  
"A while," replied Ian.  
  
Bryan twitched.  
  
Ian got a scared look on his face as he decided that at this point the best thing to do would be to run.  
  
Getting up, he quickly left the room and ran from the hotel, praying that Bryan wouldn't follow.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Emma smiled as she literally dragged Kai into a Japanese restaurant.  
  
"You don't have to be so grumpy around me you know," she said.  
  
Kai shook his head and sat down, he only spoke after the orders were taken and they had received their drinks.  
  
"We already have too many people on the team, Rei is just going to be an extra that'll get dragged along," stated Kai.  
  
Emma sighed and took a sip of her diet coke. She hated coke, it was wired, and the taste was bad compared to diet coke. "I know."  
  
"Then why did you ask them?" Kai shot back.  
  
"Because I know Milla likes the guy," she replied.  
  
Kai shook his head. "That's not our problem, it's hers."  
  
"So we're not taking him on?" Emma asked.  
  
"He left half an hour ago for a plane that heads to China. He wants to re- join the White Tigers."  
  
"She'll be a bit sensitive for a while," she muttered.  
  
"Have you ever thought that maybe Rei's not the one she likes?" Kai asked.  
  
Emma narrowed her eyes in thought. "That is actually a better possibility than she liking Rei. But the question is, who is it that she likes?"  
  
Kai smirked knowingly.  
  
"Tell me......... please," Emma said, giving Kai her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"She'll tell you when she's ready," he replied.  
  
"How would you know anyway?" she said.  
  
"I watch my teams movements, I even know where you go in the middle of the night," he said.  
  
"Gee, that's because I come and whack you over the head and make you move over so I can crawl in," she said.  
  
Kai blushed very lightly, but Emma picked it up and smiled at her boyfriend.  
  
"Now......... let's eat!" Emma said while grinning.  
  
"You know she doesn't like anyone, yet," said Kai while picking up the chopsticks.  
  
"Screw Rei, he's just going back to the White Tigers because of that pink haired bimbo he loves so much," said Emma.  
  
Kai smirked and shook his head. "You really have it out for everyone in the world."  
  
"I have good reason to hate everyone," smiled Emma.  
  
Kai gave a hurt look.  
  
Emma laughed. "You know I only semi-hate you."  
  
"Gee, that's supposed to make me feel better?" he asked, his eyes dancing with amusement  
  
"Of course," said Emma, smiling at him.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Milla was silent as she walked the streets of Sydney in an attempt to get away from it all. No, it wasn't about Rei, though she did miss him, but she missed the other guys as well. What she was really looking for was a place that had good music and cd's. Maybe a nice place to eat, a Russian bar perhaps, or a club, she didn't know.  
  
She spotted a small bar and restaurant, walking in, she took a seat in the dark corner, and ordered herself a vodka and coke. She grinned, she occasionally had a vodka and coke, and fro that purpose she has a fake id.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Sorry this took so long to update, but I've recently had some problems that needed to be fixed before I could write anything. Oh and I hope you like the twist, Rei is not actually the one Milla likes......... so who is the mystery man *smirks* you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf 


	18. Surprise, surprise

Tala woke as he heard the door to the hotel room close. He listened for the silent footsteps of Milla as she crept toward her room.  
  
He got up and opened the door to his room, closing it behind him. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Out," she replied.  
  
"This doesn't have anything to do with........."  
  
"Ray? No," she cut him off.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" she shot back.  
  
"You're a member of my team, and not even your own brother knows what's up with you," he replied, his voice taking on an icy tone.  
  
Milla's eyes flashed into their cat form.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" snapped Tala.  
  
Milla grinned, revealing her fangs. "Nothing really, I just needed some alone time. I deal with my problems alone."  
  
"What problems would you have?" he asked, his eyes reflecting a shine as she pointed her finger in the direction of the door, signaling to leave.  
  
He nodded and followed her out the door.  
  
They walked in silence as each thought.  
  
"So, you were answering my previous question?" pushed Tala.  
  
"I don't have any problems. I just needed to be alone."  
  
"Are you happy with joining the team?" asked Tala.  
  
Milla didn't answer for a while. "Yes and no."  
  
"Go on," said Tala.  
  
"Yes because I'm with everyone I care for, and no because I've lost my freedom......... again," she replied, looking up into the dark sky as if looking for an answer.  
  
"Tell me this though, would you give up here and now, for freedom," asked Tala, as they stopped and looked at the harbour bridge.  
  
"No," replied Milla.  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"The person I want is out of reach," replied Milla, her softening as she looked at her best friend's brother.  
  
"Well, well, what do you know? I have exactly the same problem."  
  
Milla moved her eyes from his face and looked over the lights on the bridge. Her eyes hardening as she heard the comment.  
  
Tala took this moment to sneak a glance at her. She looked like a being from another world, more beautiful and less corrupted. She closed her eyes as a piece of her black hair blew across her face; she pulled it behind her ear.  
  
"You know, the person I want is so close?" asked Tala, as he continued to stare.  
  
Milla dared to make eye contact with him as he spoke. She was so close to him, yet he seemed so far away.  
  
Tala brushed her cheek lightly with his hand. She instantly leant into his hand, as if wanting the touch to never leave. Leaning in closer, Tala pulled Milla in and brushed his lips over hers.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
*grins* review as normal................................ thank you for all your support........... and no the story hasn't finished just yet............... *grins* hope you enjoyed the chapter  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (authoress and editoress) 


	19. World Championship cancelled

Milla pulled back from the kiss, completely dazed. She rested her forehead on Tala's.  
  
He smiled, his eyes glittering with possession.  
  
"What are we going to tell Emma?" Milla asked, a little on the breathless side.  
  
"Nothing, not yet anyway," he replied.  
  
"My brother?" she said.  
  
Tala's face fell as he remembered the girl's older brother. "We'll get around to telling Bryan."  
  
Milla smirked. "Kai?"  
  
"He probably already knows," replied Tala.  
  
Milla blinked twice then closed her eyes. Tala took her chin in his thumb and finger, guiding her face upwards so that he could once again kiss the girl.  
  
Milla immediately gave Tala's tongue access to her mouth, pulling him into a deeper kiss. She ran her hands up his built chest and around his neck. Tala wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer than she already was. Tala bit down on her bottom lip, causing a moan to escape Milla's mouth.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Kai had a small smile plastered on his face as he pulled back from kissing Emma.  
  
Emma took a deep breath. "Wow......... that was......... good."  
  
Kai smirked. "What were you expecting?"  
  
Emma grinned. "I dunno."  
  
Kai smirked again and shook his head. "Come on, we'd better head back before Tala or Bryan get royally pissed off."  
  
Emma smiled and started to walk beside Kai. "You know what they're planning?"  
  
"A year of break to collect ourselves and get to know one another better. We can afford to do it because of the cancellation of the Worlds," replied Kai.  
  
"The Worlds were cancelled?"  
  
"Terrorist attack on the three major domes around the world made that decision," he said.  
  
Emma sighed as she remembered the new she had received earlier that week.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Emma shrugged. "All I know is that we're out of here this time tomorrow."  
  
Kai nodded. "Probably Russia."  
  
Emma nodded. "Probably."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Milla stretched and yawned as she plopped herself on the couch, waiting for those around to finally finish packing.  
  
"So......... what's up?" Ian asked as he took the seat next to her.  
  
Milla's eyes sparkled. "Nothing much."  
  
Ian grinned. "Someone's floating today."  
  
Milla threw a pillow at the midget, hitting him squarely in the face. "Whoops......... did I do that?" she smirked.  
  
Ian scowled and was about to chuck a pillow back when his hand was gripped. Immediately Ian dropped the pillow and began to examine it. "Isn't it a pretty looking pillow?" he said.  
  
Bryan released Ian's hand as he dropped the pillow.  
  
At Ian's sudden words, Milla burst out laughing, falling off the couch with a thud, and continued to laugh her head off while rolling around on the floor holding her sides.  
  
Bryan had an eyebrow raised, his eyes sparkling with sheer amusement as he watched her crash into the table, causing her to stop laughing and rub her head.  
  
Spencer took that moment to walk in and looked at the scene before him with an amused look in his eyes.  
  
All the while, Ian sat scowling, trying not to laugh as Milla began to complain that her head hurt.  
  
Kai walked in with Emma and Tala. Tala shook his head and gave Milla a hand up, telling the others that the bus was waiting down stairs for them.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
*blink* interesting chapter...................................................... not really I know, but next chapter sees them on the plane to Russia where they meet up with none other than our favourite European beyblading team..................... The Majestics!....................................... this sees Enrique flirting with Emma who is about as cold as an ice-block towards him and a fairly snappy Johnny who ends up in deep shit with Milla and therefore ends up in even deeper shit with Tala and Bryan.  
  
Please review.  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (authoress and editoress) 


	20. Great minds really do think alike

Kai and Emma took their seats next to one another, naturally. Tala and Bryan took the row behind them, with Ian and Spencer in the next row and Milla having a row to herself.  
  
Life was good sometimes, especially since she was sitting behind Ian.  
  
She snickered as she waited patiently for a packet of nuts to come around to her; this plane ride was going to be fun.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"So where were you last night?" asked Bryan.  
  
Tala smiled and shrugged. "Nowhere, just went for a walk."  
  
Bryan didn't look too convinced and decided to push the matter further. "You look smug. What the hell happened to you?"  
  
Tala's eyes lit up as he remembered the evening before. "Nothing that you need to know."  
  
Bryan fell into silence, knowing he wouldn't get very far in the conversation.  
  
Tala grinned. "We're behind the happy couple," he smirked.  
  
Bryan turned his head towards Tala as he reached into his bag a pulled out a packet of peanuts he had received earlier. He smirked and shook his head.  
  
Tala handed a packet to his vice-captain. "Let's have some fun........."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Milla tried hard not to laugh as she threw a malteaser into Ian's coke without him noticing. Spencer coughed, trying not to laugh, as he saw three peanuts in Ian's hair.  
  
Ian blinked, surprisingly not knowing what the hell was going on. "What's up with you Spence?"  
  
Spencer kept a straight face while saying, "nothing."  
  
Milla grinned as Spencer turned around a little and threw her a wink.  
  
"Wow! I never knew they put chocolate in coke," said Ian as he fished out the malteaser.  
  
Spencer nodded, to say 'yeah, sure they do, like that is so last century.'  
  
Milla on other hand couldn't keep her laughter in anymore and laughed, with tears running down her face.  
  
"She's watching the comedy channel," commented Spencer as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Ian shrugged, "must be funny."  
  
This sent Milla into another wave of laughter. Ian could be so dense at times.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Ian scowled as he tried to get the three peanuts out of his hair. "You are so gonna pay for this Kuznetsov!"  
  
Milla laughed. "I can't believe you actually believed Spencer."  
  
"Shut up," Ian snapped as he pulled the last peanut from his hair.  
  
Milla grinned and patted the smaller boy on the head. She grabbed the front of the goggles and walked forward, pulling them with her; she let them go and then ran to the baggage hall as she heard the snap of his goggles meeting his face. This inevitably caused Ian to fall backwards.  
  
She laughed as she ran into Bryan and hid behind him, after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Bryan looked down at his younger sister and put an arm around her waist, guiding her towards the place where the group was waiting for Ian.  
  
"Where's the midget?" asked Emma, stretching, another peanut coming out from her shirt.  
  
Tala tried not laugh as Bryan just smirked. Milla caught onto what they had done as she saw a scowling Kai come from the bathroom, a peanut balanced on the tip of one of his blue spikes.  
  
"Great minds really do think alike," laughed Milla.  
  
Ian took this moment to walk into the little group. "Kuznetsov," he hissed.  
  
"Yes Ian dear?" she sang in a sing song voice.  
  
Hid eyebrow twitched. "One day," was all he said.  
  
Spencer shook his head. "You are so evil to the guy."  
  
"He deserves it, and besides, he 'accidentally' poured his water over me," Milla smiled.  
  
Spencer shook his head.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Milla looked up at the mansion they would be living in. "Are you sure we need something this big?"  
  
Tala shrugged. "We were given the address, we didn't get to choose where the BBA would put us."  
  
"Where are we as a matter of interest?" asked Emma.  
  
"In Russia," replied Kai.  
  
"I figured that out, but like why are there cars parked here, and why is there someone waving us over?" she asked.  
  
"The Majestics," Kai said, sighing. "That's why the place is so big."  
  
Tala shrugged. "They'll leave soon enough, we hope."  
  
Bryan lead the way up to the gate where Oliver was waiting. The gate that blocked the driveway opened to let the group in.  
  
"It's all right now Luke, you can close the gate and go out for lunch, we'll let you know if anything else is needed."  
  
Luke, who was actually a bodyguard, nodded and walked out of the little boxed room next to the massive gate.  
  
"Welcome to the Palace," smiled Oliver. "I have been waiting for your arrival, I am glad you could all make it. I am Oliver Dubois. I apologize for my lack of knowledge, but may I have the pleasure of knowing your names?" he asked in a strong French accent, his cheeks flushed a light pink.  
  
"Milla Kuznetsov," she smiled.  
  
"Bryan."  
  
"Tala."  
  
"Emma."  
  
"Kai. I hope Johnny's here........."  
  
"Spencer."  
  
"Ian," Ian grumbled.  
  
"Kai! Such a pleasure it is to see you again, Johnny is here anxiously awaiting your arrival. And I just realized who you are, the Demolition Boys. It's good to see you again though it has been quite a while."  
  
Tala nodded.  
  
"Forgive me for my rudeness! Come, leave your bags here, Gustav will come and fetch them in a few moments," he said as Gustav appeared in a car and started to load their baggage into the back.  
  
Emma blinked as she followed the rest of the team into the large palace- like mansion.  
  
As soon as they walked in they saw the other Majestics sitting in the lounge area.  
  
Oliver took a seat next to a pale blonde boy who winked at both the girls, causing Kai, Tala, and Bryan to glare at him and give him warning looks.  
  
"Enrique, keep your eyes to yourself," said Robert.  
  
Johnny snickered. "Can't blame him."  
  
Bryan looked as if he was about to kill as well as Tala and Kai.  
  
"We're taken," both girls said.  
  
"We could always change that," replied Johnny.  
  
"I highly doubt it dumb ass," Milla shot back.  
  
Johnny smirked. "Always like my women to be feisty."  
  
"Touch her and you die," snarled Bryan.  
  
Johnny narrowed his blue eyes. "Is that a threat?"  
  
"What do you think?" Milla snapped.  
  
"Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Milla Kuznetsov, Bryan is my brother."  
  
Johnny's face paled a little.  
  
"Emma Valkov, Tala is my brother."  
  
'Oh shit,' thought Johnny.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Nice and long chapter for you guys.................................................. I hope you enjoyed it.................... thank you to all my reviewers, it means a lot when I get reviews, even if some of them are bad ones....................................... anyway Johnny just got himself into the worst thing ever, Enrique won't back down, and who are the mysterious new group, making the Demolition Boys go from 8 to 10?  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (authoress and editoress) 


	21. Alex Kuminov at your service

"So tell me again?" asked Tala. "Are you saying that we have to stay here, with you?"  
  
Robert looked un-amused. "You are so uncouth."  
  
"Go get bent, jack ass," Milla snapped.  
  
Robert sniffed and held his nose high in the air. "I refuse to live around such uncouth people."  
  
"Don't get too happy, we would rather die than spend the rest of the year with you," replied Emma, gazing boredly at Johnny who was glancing at her every once in a while.  
  
"You know what? I'm going to go sleep. When I wake up, I will call the old man and get ourselves moved away from these......... ruffians," Milla said haughtily.  
  
Robert gasped and his lips narrowed and went pale. The guy could act so gay at times, I mean look at his wardrobe.  
  
Milla got up and walked in the direction of the staircase. "If anyone bothers me, I'll be kicking their sorry ass to the other side of Russia," she snapped in Russian.  
  
Tala snickered, Bryan smirked, and Ian had an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"I'm following," said their captain.  
  
Bryan narrowed his eyes. "We're all going. If any one of you go near either of those girls, you're dead."  
  
With that said, the team of Russians headed upstairs and found a room to sleep in.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Tala growled possessively as he saw some guy walk towards Milla's room. This guy was really beginning to get annoying. He followed the guy silently.  
  
"The Guy" knocked on her door.  
  
"Is there a reason you've decided to bother........." she was cut off by the guy who shoved her into the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"So you're the new girl, eh?" asked the random who had just invaded her territory  
  
Milla blinked. "Move your ass outta my room before I remove it personally."  
  
"I'm Alex Kuminov," he introduced.  
  
"Milla Kuznetsov," she replied.  
  
Milla glanced at the guy in front of her. He had a mop of black hair that almost hid his magenta blue eyes. He was well built and wore a black jumper and pants with army boots.  
  
"Bryan's sister," he said.  
  
Milla blinked. "I'd like to go to bed."  
  
Alex grinned. "Would you really?"  
  
"Alone," replied Milla.  
  
Alex nodded. "We need to talk......... later."  
  
With that he walked away, out the door.  
  
Five minutes later Tala walked in. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
Milla grinned and walked over to Tala. "Do I look damaged?" she whispered.  
  
Tala placed his hands around her small waist and pulled her towards him, burying his face in her neck, he nipped her.  
  
Milla blushed as she realized the Russian in front of her had no top on. She felt his muscular chest through her thin sleeping shirt.  
  
"I'm tired, go to bed," she scolded lightly.  
  
Tala grinned and kissed her full on the lips, running his tongue along her bottom lip. She immediately reacted by giving him access to her mouth. She moaned as he slipped a hand under shirt.  
  
"I win! You owe me fifty!" came a voice from the door.  
  
Tala and Milla pulled away from each other quickly, straightening themselves.  
  
"At least you made them stop, I was beginning to think that they were trying to kill each other," replied Ian.  
  
Emma whacked him over the head. "Was that even supposed to be funny?"  
  
Ian smirked.  
  
Emma grinned and put her hand out. "Come on hand it over."  
  
Milla blinked.  
  
Ian pulled out his wallet and gave her best friend a crisp fifty-dollar bill.  
  
"Thank you! Congratulations on eventually getting together!" grinned Emma as she walked out.  
  
Tala stood there glaring at Ian.  
  
"I should run shouldn't I?"  
  
Milla nodded.  
  
Ian ran.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Milla stretched and padded through the halls of the palace looking for a kitchen or a training area. It was midnight and she had just woken up, damn jet lag.  
  
She stopped as she heard someone come up behind her. "What do you want now?"  
  
Alex stepped out from the shadowed corner. "To talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"I'm sure you know already," he replied.  
  
Milla nodded.  
  
"Then lets go talk somewhere a bit more private?"  
  
Milla followed as Alex lead the way to some kind of study with a flat screen computer.  
  
"Talk," Milla ordered.  
  
Alex turned to face her. "Your so called boyfriend and brother are not what they seem."  
  
Milla's eyes narrowed. "What the hell?"  
  
"Tala and Bryan are dead. These two that are with you now are imposters, assassins even," replied Alex.  
  
Milla looked shocked. She then remembered the Bryan that she had used to know, he had smiled at her and hugged her, but this one now seemed more distant than even midget boy. Somehow, in a very odd way, it seemed to make sense.  
  
"Why are they with us then?"  
  
"To kill you and your friend," replied Alex.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...................................... right, did ya like that? Alex is my own character........................... next chapter we get to meet Yuri who is Alex's best friend who owns the Russian palace........................... anyway, this will be the final twist in the story and then I'll start wrapping it up leaving the story at about 30-35 chapters......................................  
  
Please review  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (authoress and editoress) 


	22. Yuri Ivanov the saviour

Milla blinked as her eyes glazed over. "How can I trust you?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "That's up to you to decide whether or not you find me trust worthy," replied the guy in fluent Russian.  
  
"Do you have proof?" she replied in Russian.  
  
(ok all speaking is in Russian because of obvious reasons....................... they're in Russia)  
  
Alex turned the screen towards Milla as he ran his fingers over the keyboard, his hands filling in several passwords that were set up to keep imposters out.  
  
The screen filled with a file from Voltaire, explaining his actions.  
  
"Why are you helping us?" she asked.  
  
Alex looked directly into the eyes of the girl sitting in front of him. He wanted to tell her his reasons, he wanted desperately to tell her his reasons, that he had been a part of Biovolt with his best friend Yuri, that he had known their brothers, that they had been there when Tala and Bryan were killed.  
  
"Let's just say I know a lot more about you than you might think," replied Alex.  
  
Milla rose an eyebrow in question but decided not to push the subject further. "So you are telling me, that my boyfriend and brother are out to kill me?"  
  
"I wouldn't call them that, but yes. Though realize that these two have absolutely no feelings for you what so ever," replied Alex.  
  
"So the past month of my life has been nothing but a lie?"  
  
Alex sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. "Yes."  
  
Milla leant forward in her chair and held her head in her hands. "I can't believe this."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Emma pulled herself from the bed and pulled a new outfit on after taking a long shower.  
  
She yawned as she opened the door and walked out into the hall.  
  
She blinked as she saw a figure come running down the hall towards her, it was some guy she had never seen before. Great... how many other people lived here?  
  
"Get the fuck down!" he shouted. (remember now... everything is in Russian)  
  
Emma was bowled over by the Russian. "Would you mind telling me what the hell you are doing?" she snapped trying to get up.  
  
Yuri pushed her down as a knife flew over her head and crashed against the wall behind them.  
  
Emma stared at the knife that had nearly killed her.  
  
Yuri pulled her up and began to pull her to a doorway that lead to a different hallway. "Get you ass into gear and run."  
  
Emma didn't need to be told twice as she followed the Russian guy down a flight of stairs and then wove in and out of various corridors until he reached a door. Pulling it open he shoved her inside and bolted it shut behind them.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on here?" she panted, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Bryan," replied the Russian.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bryan was sent to kill you, thank god I got to you first," he took a deep breath, trying to slow his heart rate to a normal pace.  
  
"What the hell?" she panted.  
  
"Bryan is not really Bryan, and Tala is not really Tala."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I'm not. Would your best friend's brother be trying to kill you?" he asked.  
  
"Well... no, I suppose not," she replied.  
  
"You suppose?" Yuri smirked, shaking his head.  
  
"Well ok, no."  
  
"I'm Yuri Ivanov, the owner of the palace and palace grounds," he grinned.  
  
"Emma Valkov, but you probably already knew that," she replied, sitting down.  
  
"You're taking this pretty well for a girl."  
  
She shrugged at his reply. "What can I say? I'm not like most girls."  
  
"Still, it doesn't look like you even care," replied Yuri.  
  
"To let others see you collapse in sorrow is weakness. I care, but I handle my pain in a different way, now that I think of it, Milla does the same."  
  
Yuri rose an eyebrow in interest, but didn't push the subject further. These girls seemed to go deeper than anyone else he knew.  
  
"Are we going to stay here for the rest of the day?"  
  
Yuri looked up at his companion as they heard someone trying to open the door. "That was our only exit."  
  
"Good one smart ass! Now we're stuck here with psycho boy coming in to kill us! I swear if I don't make it through this, you're gonna die."  
  
Yuri smirked. "What makes you think you can kill me?"  
  
"You're not the only one who has information Yuri Stephen Ivanov," she smirked.  
  
"I'm beginning to hate you already."  
  
"I'm hurt," she mocked. "I thought you were different."  
  
"I am," replied Yuri, slipping the lock on the door and slamming it towards the attacker.  
  
There was a very loud bang as he hit the wall and the door whacked him five times more before he slumped to the ground.  
  
"Well that's one way to do it, I'm rather impressed," said Emma.  
  
Yuri shook his head and pulled the figure from behind the door. "Dear brother Bryan."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
next chappy is the basic wrap up for the whole big thing..................................... So it'll be around 30-35 chapters like I told you last chapter.................... well about the girls being too violent...................... Well... ummmmmmm........ they've been raised like that, and besides, if you had some psycho like Boris after you wouldn't you learn to beat the crap outta people just to be cautious? Anyway................ Hope you enjoyed this chapter because well yeah.......................................... PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE YURI AND ALEX! AND OF COURSE PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Thanx  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf 


	23. And they're caught!

Yuri smirked as he watched the look on Kai's face turn to one of pure jealousy. They had been unfortunate enough to bump into the former captain while dragging Bryan down the hall and tying him to a pillar in the main hall where he was now still knocked out.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes at the intruder but decided to ignore him and turned to Emma. "Milla is missing," he said, eyeing Bryan tied to the pillar.  
  
"Oh yeah, our brothers are psychotic assassins," Emma said casually. "And this is the owner of the palace we are standing in, Yuri Ivanov."  
  
"Yuri?" asked Kai, turning towards the male who was standing with his hands shoved into the deep pockets of his baggy jeans.  
  
"Nice to see you again," replied Yuri, nodding his head in a greeting.  
  
Kai offered his hand and Yuri shook it. "It's been a while."  
  
"That it has my friend, that it has," he replied.  
  
"You managed to find yourself a nice place to live."  
  
"You managed to find someone who actually likes you," Yuri smirked.  
  
A smirk played on Kai's lips as he stared at Emma. "You took care of her?"  
  
Emma nodded. "The guy can pull some pretty impressive tricks with doors."  
  
Kai's stare turned toward Yuri once again. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime Hiwatari. Oh, just watch out for Tala," commented Yuri.  
  
Kai nodded and turned his gaze back at Emma. "You ok?"  
  
Emma rose an eyebrow. "I can look after myself you know!"  
  
Kai smirked. "Is that so?"  
  
Emma punched him in the arm.  
  
Kai rubbed his arm. "Ouch! You wounded me!" he mocked.  
  
Emma's eyes narrowed. "Oh you're in for it now."  
  
Kai stifled a chuckle as he walked away from her ranting and raving.  
  
Emma blew a gasket as she saw Kai walk away.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"You didn't have to break my nose," growled Kai.  
  
"Shut up, it's not broken, besides you deserved it," she huffed. "One more complaint and I will break it."  
  
Kai glared at his girlfriend as he continued to hold the ice on his nose.  
  
"I did not."  
  
Emma glared in his direction. "You deserved it, now shut up."  
  
Kai had the sudden urge to stick his tongue out at the arrogant girl, but decided to be the mature one in the relationship.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Hey Mr. D! How are you?... yeah we're fine... yeah... we've got Bryan tied to a pillar downstairs... he's some kind of psycho assassin... how should I know?... the Majestics?... they're annoying, can we chuck them out?... no? why?... because they're valuable? I hardly doubt it... yes they are being annoying and rude... yes we're fine... hang on, back it up... WHAT?!?!?! We did nothing like that... oh... yeah ok I admit that was us... and that too... and that too... ok... so you'll be here to pick up the guy tied to the pillar?... an hour?... yeah that's good... Ray's getting married? Ok then, the guy sure moves fast... Tala? He's a psycho assassin as well, but I'll let Milla take care of him... the other Demo boys? They're good... Ian as annoying as usual... Kai is good... so is Spencer, think he's reading up on some Russian literature and history... me? I'm busy beating the guy on pillar up... do I have to stop?... fine, but only because he has nice hair... you're evil... I can't... fine... yes... we're invited to the wedding?... I'll be sure to tell them... Tyson as well!... Kenny too... MAX!... yeah ok... they're all getting married... I feel sorry for Hillary and Emily for that matter... ok... see you then... bye!"  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"You prick!" Milla said as she punched him in the face. "I hate you!" *punch* "You deserve every bit of pain I give you!" *kick* "No! Don't say a word!" *punch* "This is for groping me!" *knee him* "This is for kissing me!" *breaks nose* "This is for everything again!" *kick punch kill kick punch pain* "I hope you burn in hell you bastard!" *kick kick kick* "That's right! Start begging for your life you maggot! Louder I want to hear you shout for mercy! I'll spare you... maybe!" *kicks across the head*  
  
Milla cracked her knuckles as she brushed her hands on her pants.  
  
Alex blinked rapidly as he stared from the unconscious body on the floor to Milla who was taking off her black gloves and flexing her fingers. "I was expecting good, but not this good."  
  
Milla stretched. "I could do worse."  
  
Alex's eyebrows shot up. "Ok, I'll always keep that in mind."  
  
Milla winked at him before walking out of the room. "We should put him somewhere next to Bryan!"  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Robert looked from the two tied to the pillars and the girls sitting in front of them playing cards and sipping coke.  
  
"Hey Robby! Wanna join in?" called Milla, not looking up from her cards.  
  
Robert blinked. Did she just call him Robby? Robert blinked again.  
  
"Don't gape like a fish, it's not your look," said Emma. "Now, walk away or join in."  
  
Robert still gaped.  
  
"Ok then, Robby, sit your ass down!" called Milla.  
  
Robert shrugged off the nickname and sat down with the girls as they dealt a new hand.  
  
"So what happened to those two?"  
  
"They're not who they really are," replied Emma, placing a five on the top of the pile.  
  
"To think I actually kissed one," growled Milla throwing down a six.  
  
"That would be rather distressing," added Robert throwing down a seven.  
  
""Ha! I win again! I'm the president!" said Emma as she threw her last card on the pile, an eight.  
  
Robert sniffed as he saw Milla put down her last card.  
  
"Looks like you're the bastard this time Robby."  
  
Milla grinned a shuffled the cards again, dealing a new hand.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Kai was least bit impressed with what his little witch did. How could she just attack him like that? Ok, so she had her reasons, but come on! He had a curious look replace the angry one when he heard laughter from the hall where the guys were tied. He walked in and saw Enrique, Robert, Johnny, Oliver, Yuri, Ian, Spencer and Alex in the hall with the girls.  
  
"Looser!" Emma laughed as she took a wad of cash from the middle of the circle they were seated in.  
  
Johnny huffed and folded his arms, glaring at the girl who was counting the crisp notes in her hand.  
  
"Since when did this turn into Poker?" asked Kai, joining the others.  
  
"When Johnny decided to be an ass instead of a prick!" replied Emma.  
  
Johnny shook his head, girls.  
  
"Where the guys go?" asked Kai, looking at the two empty pillars.  
  
"Mr. D sent someone to pick them up for questioning."  
  
"So why are we still here?" asked Ian.  
  
"Good point Ian, come on all! Let us take ourselves to a warmer room with a tv," said Milla getting up.  
  
"Movie night!" Emma squealed.  
  
Ian sighed and followed, everyone else in tow.  
  
Sometimes these girls could be so... weird.  
  
"What are we watching?"  
  
"THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS!" both yelled back.  
  
Spencer shrugged.  
  
"At least it's not a chick flic," said Johnny.  
  
"True," all the guys replied.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
so........................... sorry this took a while.............. but it's nice and long for everyone................ Next chappy they're going to travel to the Majestics base in Italy................... Where Enrique lives............. And my plan of the final romance shall unfold............................ Guess who Milla likes now!  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (editoress and authoress) 


	24. Moonlight Lovers

"So, remind me why we're here?" said Ian.  
  
"We're here because we have a title of World Champions to uphold and respect, and it just so happens that we had to come here for the official "afters" of the World Championships," replied their Captain.  
  
Ian rolled his eyes. "We have to socialize more?"  
  
Kai shrugged, the only reason they were here was because it was compulsory for the world champions to attend this ball, party, thing.  
  
Yuri chuckled quietly, while Alex and Spencer just shook their heads. Ian could be so daft sometimes.  
  
"Where are the girls?" asked Yuri.  
  
"How would we know?" replied Ian.  
  
Yuri shrugged.  
  
"They're probably off making a big scene or they went shopping," said Alex.  
  
"You guys think so badly of us," said Milla.  
  
"Not true," said Emma as she walked toward their captain and kissing him deeply.  
  
Kai gladly accepted the open affection of his girlfriend. In fact he loved it when the others would just gag and leave, it showed that he had some kind of power over them, other than him being their Captain. And it showed that he had control over his phoenix.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Milla rolled her eyes as the two started to make out hardcore in front of everyone.  
  
"I'm off now," she mumbled quietly as she turned to walk off somewhere.  
  
It had taken a while for the initial shock of Tala being a perverted psycho assassin to wear off, and even now and then she still missed his lingering touch on her lips. But she knew it was never real to him, she knew that everything they had been was a lie. Her brother, she had eventually found in a cemetery just outside of Moscow, and since she had found him, she had went everyday and put a bunch of lavender on the gravestone and sit for about an hour and talk to her brother. She would never forget her brother, and she would never forget the bond they had held even if they had hardly ever saw one another.  
  
She sighed as she walked into a narrow alley in the Italian city. Life had gotten better though. Emma and Kai had finally fully accepted their feelings for one another, and Kai had become their Captain. Then there was the surprise of Alex and Yuri joining the team. They had all gone over to China after that, celebrating the fact that Rei had decided to do commitment. They had then all gone to Japan to Tyson and Hillary's wedding, and then to Kenny and Emily's wedding in America. They had then gotten a phone call to say that Max and Miriam had gotten married, hell everyone it seemed was getting married. They had won the world championships two years in a row, and were now in Rome for the closing ceremony of the Beyblading World Championships. The funny thing was, Kai might actually be proposing to Emma on the night of the closing ceremony.  
  
Robert, Enrique, Oliver, and even Johnny, had become very close friends, often joining them in travel and tagging along to all the tournaments they entered. Ian and Spencer had become more open with them, and it seemed they considered it their fault for the death of Tala and Bryan. Ian and Spencer had become her only link to the world. Emma had grown further away, spending most of her time with Kai, and on beyblading.  
  
Milla walked up to a small park on the side of hill so she could look over the city as the sun began to sink behind the world.  
  
She knew this would probably be their last year together as a team, though she didn't regret joining them, and the best years of her life had been with the team. If Kai went through with the proposal, Emma and Kai would leave the team to finally settle and travel only once in a while. They would either live in Japan or Russia, maybe even here, she didn't know. Ian would eventually go off to his girlfriend, which he thought no one knew about, and Spencer would end up doing some king of Russian Literature course for university students, even if he was probably younger than them.  
  
Alex and Yuri would go back to their palace in Moscow, and she would be left to wonder around the world for the rest of her life, or until she found someone, or until she felt like settling down. That reminded her, Alex was beginning to look really hot, it was a couple of weeks back when she had begun to blush in his presence, or when he smiled and winked at her.  
  
She smiled and shook her head, trying to clear her head of the thoughts of Alex.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
The lights of the city sparkled as Alex walked up the hill to the little park that looked over the city.  
  
It had been four years since the incident with the so-called Tala and Bryan, and he had had a difficult time of keeping Milla on her feet, as she had refused to talk to anyone for a few weeks. Sure she had been fine when the guys had been taken away, but when she woke up the next morning the shock of it all had come back and hit her hard.  
  
He smiled lightly as he saw the figure of Milla sitting on the edge of the park looking over the city.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here," said Alex taking a seat on the soft grass beside her.  
  
Milla looked at Alex as he sat down next to her. "Hey."  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"That this will probably be the last year we're together as a team," replied Milla.  
  
Alex grinned. "I don't think we'll ever stop being a team, even if we're far away from each other."  
  
Milla shrugged.  
  
"Something's bothering you," said Alex as he looked at Milla's face frown. It had been a long time since he had seen a smile upon her face.  
  
"Nothing," replied Milla.  
  
"Lie. You've been more distant than usual lately."  
  
"Listen, I don't want to talk about it," she sighed.  
  
Alex shrugged. "You sure?"  
  
Milla bowed her head. "It's a stupid thing I just thought about."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I was just thinking that I have nowhere to go, no one to see, when we split after this."  
  
"You're always welcome to stay with Yuri and I," Alex said quickly.  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"You'll never be a burden, to me anyway," Alex interrupted.  
  
Milla blushed a light shade of pink as she heard his last words.  
  
"Yeah, ummm, thanks," she replied, smiling.  
  
"I made you smile! One point for me!" he grinned.  
  
Milla grinned and punched him playfully on the arm.  
  
Alex grinned and shoved Milla, making her topple over and land on her side.  
  
Milla retaliated and shoved him, causing him to lose his balance and topple over the other way. He grabbed as he fell, causing them both to roll down the small slope along the side of the hill.  
  
Milla squealed as they rolled and started laughing as they stopped. Alex was grinning as he landed on top of Milla, looking down into her bright eyes that were now sparkling with happiness, like they had when they first met.  
  
Screw it, this is going to be the only chance I'll get for a long time, thought Alex as he closed the gap between them.  
  
He kissed her on the lips gently at first, but was soon pulled into a deeper kiss by Milla who was gladly sharing the kiss with him.  
  
He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was now on his back, Milla lying on top of him as she ran her fingers through his silky hair.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Ian growled loudly. "Where the hell can she be?"  
  
Emma shrugged. She didn't have a clue where Milla was, or where she would be for that matter. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Kai's arms wrap around her.  
  
Spencer rolled his eyes. "She's probably out by herself, she'll be fine, it's not as if she hasn't done something like this before."  
  
"I agree with Spencer, and besides maybe Alex found her while he went for a walk," said Yuri.  
  
Kai shrugged. "Let's just get to dinner shall we?"  
  
The group nodded and headed toward the restaurant.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Alex smiled and took a deep breath after breaking their kiss.  
  
"Ok then," Alex said.  
  
Milla smiled and buried her face in his shoulder to hide the blush on her cheeks.  
  
"That gets rid of your problems," he smiled.  
  
Milla smiled, hugging Alex as they lay and looked at the stars and the city for the whole night.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
sorry this took so long to update..................... but I have been quite busy with English tests and short stories and blah blah blah........ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter......... next chapter is the last chapter............... and I'm not sure whether or not I'll put up a sequel............ though I will be writing either a short story or a long one with Emma/Yuri, Milla/Tala, and a few others............ anyway please review  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (authoress and editoress) 


	25. Together forvever ::finished::

Alex grinned as stepped into the hot shower back at the hotel the next morning. He had eventually told Milla about his attraction toward her, and she had surprisingly returned the feelings. This all ended with a massive make-out session in a park in Rome 'til the early hours of the morning.  
  
Alex's eyes shot open when a banging on the door interrupted his chain of thoughts.  
  
"Hey Alex!"  
  
Alex put his head under the shower of water, wetting his black hair. "What?" he growled.  
  
"What the hell have you been?" Yuri replied.  
  
"None of your business," replied Alex running his hands through his clean hair. He flicked the water off his hair and the dried himself before stepping out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and a towel in his hands as he finished drying his hair.  
  
Yuri gave him a side-ways glance. "It's always my business Alex, you should know that by now," he replied.  
  
Alex rolled his purple eyes. "If you must know I spent my night in park alone. It was on the edge of some cliff, overlooking the city," he said.  
  
Yuri nodded. "Why did you stay there 'til like four this morning?"  
  
"I needed time to think," Alex lied.  
  
Yuri gave him a I-don't-believe-you look, but decided not to push his luck. "Ok."  
  
Alex narrowed his eyes a little at his friend before walking into his room and changing into a pair of baggy jeans and baggy black jumper with black sneakers and a chain wallet to finish off.  
  
He walked out and followed Yuri to breakfast. Today would be long day, and an especially long night. Tonight was the World Championships Closing Ceremony and celebration. This was where all the most famous Beybladers came together for a reunion type celebration. Everyone had to get all dressed up and look respectful. Today: they were going shopping for their outfits. No, not them, the girls. All they had had to do was get their suits from the year before.  
  
Yuri grinned as he saw the bored expression come over Alex's face. "Thinking about shopping?"  
  
Alex chuckled. "I hope they don't do as badly as they did last year," he said, remembering the fifty bags that had come back from Milla and Emma's last shopping spree in Rome.  
  
Yuri smirked. "At least we're off the hook this year. It's Spencer's turn to take them shopping."  
  
Spencer, who had come up behind the two coughed loudly then smirked. "Not this year my friends, Enrique is taking them shopping.  
  
Yuri and Alex laughed and then shook their heads.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Kai sat down at the table in Milla's private room. The other's had finished breakfast, but Milla hadn't showed up at all.  
  
They had been lucky enough to each receive their own hotel room, only Alex and Yuri had been the two that shared a presidential suite. It had luckily had two rooms, each with a double bed.  
  
Milla finished showering and dried herself off before stepping into a new change of clothes. She had something different on, a pair of jeans and a black spaghetti strapped top. She stepped out of her room and walked into small lounge area where she noticed Kai sitting.  
  
"Morning," she smiled. "What brings you here Captain?"  
  
Kai immediately noticed the change in his teammate. Her eyes were sparkling and her facial expression didn't carry a dark shadow. She looked refreshed, as if nothing had happened over the last four years.  
  
Kai let a very small smile grace his lips. "You seem better than you did yesterday."  
  
"Got a little more sleep than usual," Milla lied, grinning in her reply.  
  
Kai smirked. "If you say so."  
  
"So why are you here?" asked Milla, pulling out a carton of milk from the fridge and pouring herself a glass before putting it in the microwave for a few minutes to make it nice and warm. She glanced at Kai motioning with her hand at the glass to see if he wanted some.  
  
He shook his head. "Emma thinks you're sick today. And so does the rest of the group, I'll be taking you shopping today."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"I need your help with something," said Kai, his cheeks burning only a little.  
  
"May I ask with what?" asked Milla, taking a drink from her glass.  
  
"I need you to help me choose a ring."  
  
"A ring?" Milla asked.  
  
Kai sighed, she could be so bloody dense sometimes. "I'm proposing to Emma... tonight."  
  
Milla grinned as she looked at Kai who was blushing very hard. "Why didn't you just say so before? Of course I'll help you!" she squealed with delight.  
  
Kai sighed; today was going to be very long.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Milla pulled Kai into an expensive looking jewelry store. This place was Emma's favourite jewelry store, a little expensive, but cheap compared to what some places sold for. It was actually the office of a diamond mine from Australia, but she didn't really pay attention to the name.  
  
"This is the place where you'll find your perfect ring," Milla instructed as they sat in the waiting room.  
  
A lady called to them, pointing in the direction of the fourth door. "Kyle is ready for you."  
  
Milla nodded and got up leading Kai into the small room where boxes of rings and diamonds were stacked.  
  
Kyle smiled warmly. "What are we looking for today?"  
  
"Nice to see you again Kyle," Milla grinned. "Kai here wants to buy an engagement ring for Emma."  
  
Kyle grinned and nodded. "How much are you willing to pay Mr. Hiwatari?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "As long as it's not overly expensive."  
  
Kyle nodded and pulled out two boxes with the ring size written neatly on top. He began showing Kai all of the ones that Emma had pointed out the year before. He grinned secretly as he pulled out a gold ring with a single perfect large red diamond.  
  
Milla grinned. "This is her favourite ring," she said as she showed it to Kai.  
  
Kai nodded. He immediately like it. It was so Emma, it was something she would never take off. It was perfect.  
  
"I'll take it," he said.  
  
Milla grinned and squeezed her hands together as she squealed with delight.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Will you shut up already!" growled Milla. "You're the one who volunteered to take me shopping!"  
  
Kai sighed. They were shopping, and Milla was trying to find the perfect dress.  
  
Milla suddenly stopped. Kai looked up at her and then looked at the object she was looking at. A dress, a very nice one at that.  
  
"It's perfect," she whispered, walking into the shop.  
  
She grinned as she came out with two bags, one that had her dress and shoes, the other had her jewelry.  
  
"Right, we're done," she exclaimed.  
  
Kai sighed with relief. Thank God it was over.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Milla grinned as she fixed Kai's bow. "You are going to be so perfect together," she said.  
  
Kai actually smiled. "Thanks. To tell you the truth I am so nervous."  
  
"I'll keep the others busy while you ask her," said Milla.  
  
Kai nodded in thanks.  
  
Milla grinned as she brushed a fluff off his shoulder. She smiled and then hugged him. Kai froze at first, but patted her on the back. "Good luck, I hope it works out for you. I'll see you after she's said yes."  
  
Kai nodded in thanks as Milla left his room.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Milla quickly pulled her dress on after she attended to Kai. Her hair was done up in a bun with clips that had crystal on them holding her hair in place. Around her neck she had a silver choker with a clump of white diamonds weaved into an intricate pattern.  
  
She smiled as she slipped on her black heels. Tonight was going to be wonderful, she just knew it!  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Alex, Yuri, Spencer, Ian, and Kai stood waiting in the lobby for the two girls to come. They were a few minutes early, but the girls would probably be late.  
  
"What do you reckon Milla looks like?" asked Yuri, nudging Alex in the ribs.  
  
"You'll see soon enough," said Kai as he watched her come down the stairs next to Emma.  
  
Emma looked stunning. She had a red dress on that hugged her figure and then flowed down loosely around her legs, it brushed the ground as she walked. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a small red phoenix; something Kai had given her for last years victory. Her hair was pulled up into a complicated style, but it suited her well.  
  
Milla on the other hand had a black satin dress on. It hugged her small figure, but went loose and poofy when it reached her waist and it was a strapless.  
  
Alex almost melted as she blushed and looked at him in his black tuxedo.  
  
Kai took Emma's hand and guided her to the limousine that would take them to their destination for the evening.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Come on, leave them alone Ian. Go find your girlfriend and keep her company," Milla growled.  
  
Ian wanted to go and mess up everything because he was just like that, but Spencer and Yuri had gone socializing, leaving Alex.  
  
Ian sighed and went to go and find his girlfriend who was sitting by a table waiting for him patiently.  
  
Alex smirked. "Something going on that I should know about," he said while sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.  
  
Milla grinned and kissed Alex softly on the lips. "Come on, let's go dance."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Kai led Emma away from the group as soon as they arrived, and they were now sitting by themselves outside on the balcony overlooking some of the city. He turned to look at Emma who was curled up in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
He quickly sent a silent prayer to Milla (odd but hey, she did help the guy) and placed Emma on the bench before getting up and turning to face her.  
  
Emma looked at Kai as he stood in front of her, staring in deep thought. He then suddenly got down on one knee, and pulled out a red velvet box.  
  
"Emma Valkov," he started. "Will you do me the honour of..."  
  
Emma squealed with delight and knelt on the ground looking deeply into his eyes. "You don't even have to ask! Of course I'll marry you," she smiled, tracing his jaw line with her finger.  
  
Kai smiled, his eyes filling with love and relief as he slipped the ring onto her finger.  
  
He stood up and pulled Emma to her feet, pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Milla Kuznetsov, I give you this ring so that all those jealous guys out there know you're taken," Alex smiled as he slipped a plain silver ring onto Milla's finger.  
  
Milla hugged him as he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He leant down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
wow................ Well that's done.......... I hope you enjoyed the story, and please review.......... I will be writing more stories so keep an eye out for those......... thank you all for you reviews, they have been greatly appreciated. I would like to thank the following people for being the best reviewers ever:  
  
The-Red-Phoenix: heya em, thanx for all your support and reviews...... plz continue with your stories....... Just coz I stopped doesn't mean you can :P *gives you a cookie*  
  
The Judgment Gates: thank you for your one review........ it's nice to know some people keep a watch over me  
  
Demon-Death-Claws: only one review........... but a very nice one! Thank you for reading, and I like your pen name......  
  
Life_of_a_beyblader: thanx for the review........ hope you enjoyed the story  
  
ElfPrincessKitty: thanx for the review..........  
  
hiei's lil dragon: one of my regular reviewers! Thank you so much for the support and I hope you enjoyed the story *gives you a cookie*  
  
bebe_milshake: one review, but thanx for reviewing anyway.......  
  
Blue_Baby: thank you for taking the time to read and review  
  
Cool Kat: thank you for the review  
  
The Unknown: love the pen name........ anyway thank you for the review  
  
SilverWingPhoenix: another one of my favourite reviewers........ thank you for reading and reviewing, your say meant a lot *gives you a cookie*  
  
Dark Fire Angel: thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed it  
  
AnimeFreak 4eva1: thanks for reviewing me! And just coz I reckon you're cool and because you reviewed, you can have a cookie too *gives you cookie*  
  
Flaming pineapple: I laughed when I saw the name, but it's original and funny......... anyway thanx for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
  
Droopy1389: another favourite reviewer of mine!!!!! Thank you so much for reviewing my chapters....... And for sticking around even if it took a while for me upload some stuff........ thanx *gives you a cookie*  
  
Candy: thank you for the review  
  
Chocolate Teddy bear: thanks a lot for your review!!!  
  
Britt: thank you for your reviews!!!!!! They mean a lot *gives you a cookie*  
  
CTB: *gives you a cookie* thank you for all the rviews  
  
Dark Kaizer Ken: *gives you a cookie* thanx for your input.......  
  
Catherine: thank you for the review  
  
YamiClara: *gives you a cookie* thank you for all your cool reviews....... She another one of my fav reviewers.........  
  
Cyberlink42: thank you for your review  
  
Starbugkenny: thank you  
  
Kai's soul of the phoenix: thanks for the review  
  
Bmw: thank you  
  
StarAngel Caelum SunSoar: thank you for the review  
  
riotgrl620: thank you  
  
Claire: thanx a lot *grins*  
  
Storms-winter: thank you for reviewing  
  
Gibby: thank you for all your reviews *gives you a cookie*  
  
Smoochy-whoopY: thank you for reviewing  
  
Illenois: thank you for reviewing, I hope you might take the time to read some of my other stuff, on fictionpress.net as well  
  
Nina: thanks for your reviews nina!!! Means a lot to get reviews.......... *gives you a cookie*  
  
Now........... Just because I reckon you guys are all my favourite reviewers you can all have a cookie!!!!!! *gives everyone a cookie* (including those who just read the story but did not review) and gives two cookies to those I may have forgotten to thank!............. Thank you all for the reviews and support............ I hope to see some of you review my other stories!  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (authoress and editoress....... Also know as Green Envy's Assassin on fictionpress) 


End file.
